The Promise Of Origami
by Mari Kia Aishiteru
Summary: After the enemies' plans were fulfilled, Lucy ended up almost losing her magical power. With her life nearing its end, Natsu and his team sent out to Crocus to retrieve the only way to save her. Natsu didn't expect that he will be saved by Lucy's handmade origami though. [Arc 01: E07: Bonds within the origami.] Please R&R. Arigatou Gozaimashita!
1. A01: Prologue—To Return The Existence

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Fairy Tail. Never do, never will. Hiro Mashima-sama does.  
__**Few notes:**__ This story has three arcs.  
__**Setting:**__ After the current arc in the manga which is the Daimatou Enbu Arc. (I don't want to screw with the manga. I love where that was going.)_

* * *

—**The Promise Of Origami—  
**_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_**  
**_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

_**The Resurrection of the Great Celestial Mage Arc **__**  
Prologue**__  
To Return The Existence_

Full moon was visible as its light spread around the darkened place. It was creepy if only it wasn't being illuminated by the light of the moon, one would have thought the place like that. At the center of the place, a pond in the shape of the Zentopia insignia was placed and not that far from it, a tall hooded figure stood in front of a grave. The said figure clutched a golden pot on his right hand and stared at the full moon's light.

After staring at it for who knows how long, the figure turned his head on the grave behind him. His lips moved as if saying some sort of prayer and after that, he walked further and further away from the place, taking the light of the moon with him as it hid behind the dark night clouds.

* * *

"I'm back." He said as he stood in front of a figure that appeared to be sitting on a couch. The figure's head moved as if nodding, acknowledging his presence.

"Are you done?" the figure asked, the voice seemingly belonged to a man of above 30's.

"Yes. I have retrieved what you want." The other man said. His voice was less matured than the other. As if following up what he had said, he offered a brown vase towards him. The older man held the pottery on both of his hands and walked towards his desk where he had put the vase.

"Did you make sure that no one will notice?" he asked from his standing position in front of the desk, his back facing the younger man.

"Yes." he replied as he nodded slightly even though his companion couldn't see him.

"Good work as usual." the older man smirked as he praised the other. The moon from the window reflected its light.

"Thank you very much." he had replied back.

Suddenly, another figure walked in the dark room and stood beside the young man. The said young man made no recognition as well as the older man.

"With that already accomplished, what's next?" the newcomer asked and it was sounded like a woman's voice. The young man and woman gazed at the older man expectantly.

"As you two know," he began, turning his gaze to them from the window. "This forbidden magic wouldn't work without the magic from the host."

The woman put a finger on her chin. "Then... we are going to get a magic power..."

"Magic power that resembles the host..." the young man commented.

"That's right. So now, you two get ready to fetch her." the older man said.

The two young teenagers glanced at each other and to the old man. They both straightened when they realized who he could be talking about. They both bowed down and replied with a "Yes!" before going out of the room.

The sound of closing the door ceased as the old man stared at the window where the full moon could be seen again. He let out a soft smile as if remembering something.

"We will be together soon. I will be able to see you again." He whispered as his eyes closed.

* * *

The sun's rays engulfed the earth as a short older woman walked towards the Zentopia grave. Her ponytailed long purple hair swayed with the blows of the wind. Her long red dress made her looked young though that was far from the truth.

She stopped and stood on her knees as she touched the grave stone after settling down the white rose flowers she had brought. It felt cold, but she felt that something was amiss. She knew she was just a normal human with no magical powers at all but somehow, she could tell that something was different in this grave. Something happened.

She let out a sigh as she stood up. She stared up at the sky.

"I have to do something. I have to let them know as her family. Danger might be lurking around her." She gazed back at the grave as she whispered to the wind.

"Fairytail..."

* * *

Fairytail. The only official guild in the town of Magnolia in the country of Fiore. They are the rowdiest guild before the famous and strongest mages along with their master disappeared seven years ago. Returning seven years later, they still remained as themselves, their time had stopped and so many things had happened while they were gone.

Even so, the guild reunited and aimed for being the number one in Fiore by means of the Grand Magic Games. So many issues and fights had occurred, truth revealed and new allies formed. The guild overcame them all and became the number one guild in Fiore surpassing Sabertooth. They also won the prize money, paying all of the guild's debt for seven years and returning back to their old guild building that they had built after the Phantom Lord Business.

And so, time had passed by so quickly and it has been a month since the Grand Magic Games. The guild members went back to their peaceful lives, taking missions solo or with their respective partner or team. Team Natsu was one of those guild members.

Master Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's respective Master, sat on his chair in his office. He looked on the documents sent to him by the council. So far, it hadn't been about destroyed towns and properties, to his gratefulness. It looked like Natsu's team hadn't done something that would make his head spin just like seven years ago.

He sighed as he put his both hands on his chin; his elbows leaned on the table. He was bored.

All of a sudden, as if hearing his thoughts, a knock came on his door. He sensed it to be the guild's barmaid and resident S-class mage.

"Come in." his voice resonated through the room and the door opened, revealing a lady with long white hair and red dress. What Master Makarov noticed was that the troubled look in her beautiful face.

"Mirajane, what's wrong?"

Mirajane walked in towards him after closing the door to his office and handed him a sealed letter.

"Master, someone left this. It was address to you."

"Oh, who sent this?" he asked, waving the letter in front of him.

Mirajane sighed. "From Lucy's past housemaid."

"Lucy's? But why would she send me letter?"

"I don't have any idea too. But the letter is sealed in magic. It is intended to be read only by you."

Master Makarov looked at her seriously. "You mean, this is a serious matter."

"Yes."

The old master opened the letter with his magic and read the contents.

'_Master Makarov of Fairy Tail,_

_I think you are wondering why I sent you this letter. Even though I'm just a human with no magic, I read books about magic and learned how to seal a letter with magic. I did it so no one will be able to read this. This is important._

_Three days before, I went to Lady Lucy's parents' grave. They took care of us when we were in their mansion so we were in debt to them. I thought I just have to visit them. I always visit them once every week. This week, though, I noticed something that I didn't before.'_

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mirajane commented. Master Makarov nodded and continued.

'_I noticed that something is off in Layla-sama's grave. The feeling is just there. Something feels different. I don't know. But, I want to make sure. I just have to ask this favor of you, Master Makarov._

_Please investigate the grave. I have a bad feeling that something dangerous is lingering around Lady Lucy. Fairy Tail is her family now so I have faith that my request will not be ignored.  
Thank you and please take care of Lady Lucy._

_-Spetto'_

Master Makarov let out a sigh and put the letter on his table, eyes closed. Mirajane had a worried look in her face.

Soon, his eyes opened and gazed at the young woman in front of him. "Mira."

"Yes, Master?"

"Are Erza, Natsu and Gray back?"

"I'm afraid they are still in their mission Master."

The master nodded. "I see. When they came back, send them here immediately. I will talk to them."

"Okay Master."

"But don't tell Lucy anything about this for now. I don't want to worry her."

Mirajane nodded and left the room.

Master Makarov leaned on his chair as he muttered. "Another danger is on its way." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest.

_I hope nothing worst comes close._

* * *

_**Mari**__: Reviews are welcome. When this reached 50 reviews, I'll post Chapter 1 the next day. :D (I've done it anyway.)_

_Should I continue this or not? _

_Like I've said, it depends on your reviews and feedbacks. _

_Read and Review please!_

_Thank you!_


	2. A01: E01—The Secret Mission

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Fairy Tail. Never do, never will. Hiro Mashima-sama does.  
_

_**Replies to Reviews:**_

_**MrPotatoChips**__ – I'm glad it sounds good to you. :)  
__**ILoveAnimeGuys**__ – I think so too. XD  
__**iluvninjas**__ – I'm glad you like the beginning. I've thought of that prologue really hard. (laughs)  
__**ADeathlyRose**__ – I will, no worries! :)  
__**CupcakeGirl633**__ – Thanks for the compliment of the story and well, here's my update. :)  
__** 12**__ – Here it is! :)  
__**rieai**__ – woah! Thanks for following. XD I guess I made this prologue to get your curiosity flying. :D  
__**PsychoFishHead**__ – I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing. :)  
__**Whiterose93788**__ – Oh, here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy.  
__**OhtaSuzuke**__ – Yup, it's truly about Lucy and all. I made that really obvious I guess. Thanks for reviewing! :D  
__**hiih**__ – thanks and well yes, I realized it too and it's okay even if it doesn't reach 50 reviews since I'm going to continue anyway. I just want some time to write and some feedbacks about the story. I'm not offended, don't worry! :D  
__**Ashurei12Yasha15**__ – I love your penname. :D and I hope you'll like this first chapter! :D_

_**Author**__: Thank you very much, you guys! I love your reviews! Don't worry, I will continue this! XD_

* * *

—**The Promise Of Origami—  
**_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_**  
**_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

_**The Resurrection of the Great Celestial Mage Arc **__**  
Episode 01**__  
The Secret Mission_

Team Natsu was one of the teams who took a mission for their obvious personal reasons: one, for Natsu and Happy's food expenses; Two, for Gray's savings; Three, for Erza's everyday expenses and rent and last but not the least, the very usual reason…

To pay off Lucy's rent.

The mission should have been simple: defeat the monster that lives in the forest. The monster had been eating the town's food stocks and then retreat to the forest near the said town. The pay was 50000 Jewels. Enough for the four of them, since Happy and Natsu were of the same roof. The mayor of the town sent the mission request in hopes of some mages stopping or killing the monster. And so, after the mayor slash client's explanation, the team of five went to the forest and was immediately met by the monster, because of its sensitive nose. The group readied to fight.

Natsu Dragneel made the first move towards the monster, never intimidated by its huge appearance.

"Let's go, Happy!" he exclaimed, all fired up as always.

The blue exceed partner of him, Happy, replied enthusiastically. "Aye sir!"

The three left prepared a battle stance with the red haired armored mage in the middle of the two.

"Lucy, Gray, let's go too."

"Yeah!" the two mages replied simultaneously as they spread out, individually attacking the monster.

Erza Scarlet requipped in her black wing armor and slashed the monster's left arm using her sword. Natsu breathed in from below her and called out, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" as he let out the fire from his mouth towards the monster. It shook and stood its ground. They were surprised by its body.

"It's not working on him!" Happy declared on his spot above Natsu, his wings behind him.

Meanwhile, the blond celestial mage stared at the monster carefully. Her eyebrows scrunched in deep thought.

_It felt like I've seen this monster somewhere…_ she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the tail of the monster was already on its way to her. She was only waked up from her reverie when Happy's frantic voice called out her name.

"Lucy!"

It was too late though because she was hit by the monster's barbed tail. She screamed painfully as she touched the ground, bearing her friend's call to her.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled as he glared at the monster, "Get Lucy and stay back!"

"Aye sir!" the blue exceed didn't waste any time and quickly took the fallen blond and flew behind all of them. Gray Fullbuster, who was near to them, ran towards his friend and kneeled next to her worriedly.

"Lucy! Hang on!"

Lucy opened her eyes. Her right side hurt because it was hit by the barbed tail of the monster. Other than that, she was alright.

"I-I'm okay, Gray. Don't worry." She said with a slight smile as she sat up. Gray attempted to push her down but she stopped him with her left hand. "I'm okay, really. I'm sorry to worry you."

"Ah, no, it's alright. If you say so." Gray smiled at her and then turned to Happy. "Take care of her; I'll help Natsu and Erza."

"Aye!"

Gray went over to Natsu and Erza and released his magic. "Ice Make: Lance!" Several lances made of ice made its way towards the monster to no avail. It didn't even affect him. The ice maker mage cursed to himself. Natsu used his Fire dragon's Wing Slash as Erza tried a thunder attack on the monster using her Thunder Empress Armor but it was useless as well.

From behind, Lucy watched the fight. She certainly saw that monster before. _But where?_

She stared at it for a while. _Think Lucy, think._

Happy looked at her confused. "Lucy?"

The blond haired celestial mage didn't seem to hear the exceed as she think. Suddenly, like a light bulb appearing on her head, her eyes widened. _Oh, that's right!_

"I know now!" she exclaimed. Happy was surprised at her outburst. "L-Lucy?"

"Happy! I saw that monster in a book before! It was the Rajaan!"

"Rajaan?" The blue feline asked in wonder. Lucy nodded vigorously.

"Rajaan is the minotaur-like beast with two large horns on its head. I remember its weakness is…" she trailed off and looked on her friends.

Natsu used a Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blaze against the enemy. Gray used his Ice Make Geyser, freezing the monster in the process and Erza used her sword to destroy the ice along with the monster but it had the opposite effect. The monster was revived and attacked Erza—who was near it—with its sharp claws. The red haired mage was able to dodge and she requipped into her the Knight Armor and attacked the monster with her raining swords but it was prove useless against it.

The three cursed together.

"What's with this monster?" Natsu asked in frustration.

"Nothing is working on him!" Gray proclaimed his opinion, dodging another attack from the enemy.

"We need to find its weakness!" Erza told them as she dodged in the air.

Meanwhile, Lucy nodded after thinking for a while. "Okay that would work."

Happy looked over to her in wonder. "Lucy, why are you talking to yourself?" The blue exceed put his paw on his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Don't tell me you hit your head and gone insane?"

The celestial mage turned to him with a glare. "What did you say, you stupid cat!"

"Waaahh! Lucy's scarier even when she's gone mad!" cried Happy.

Lucy sighed, "I didn't even hit my head earlier and I don't have time for this. Anyways, I've thought of an idea of how to defeat the monster."

The blue exceed's face lit up. "Really?" Suddenly, he looked as if she was crazy. "Don't tell me you're lying. There's no way Lucy will think of an idea."

"Shut up! What do you think I am?" She exclaimed, clearly pissed off and hit the exceed's head.

"Waa… I'm sorry… Lucy-san…" The exceed groaned under her heavy hand.

The blond nodded approvingly but didn't let go of him. "Okay then, here's the idea." She gazed at her friends and yelled, "Natsu! Gray! Erza! Listen to me!"

The three mages who were called looked at her and leaped their way over in front of her as they stared at the monster.

"I know a way to defeat the monster." She said with a determined expression.

"Really, Lucy?" Gray asked, glancing at his friend.

"Yeah, that monster is called Rajaan. It is weak against ice."

"But when I froze him earlier, it didn't work." Gray said.

"Yeah but that's because you froze his whole body. The only part you need to freeze is its head." Lucy explained.

"I see." Erza said. "Freezing its head will paralyze it."

"Yeah, that's right." Lucy smiled. "And then, you can destroy it."

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed. "Let's go!"

The three strong mages ran towards their opponent and spread out. Natsu roared and attacked the monster yelling, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" It sent the monster on the ground as the pink haired dragon slayer called out, "Gray!"

"Yeah!" The black haired ice mage put his hands forward towards the monster's head, steam came out of his hands as he yelled, "Ice Make: Geyser!" This caused the Rajaan's head to freeze. As Lucy expected, the monster squirmed on the ground. The ice mage looked over to where Erza was and said, "Erza!"

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" she used her single sword and destroyed the ice as well as the monster's head. The Rajaan vanished into thin air, without any traces left.

Erza landed on the ground, her sword disappearing and her usual heart kreuz armor returning. She nodded lightly and proud of their teamwork.

Gray crossed his arms against his naked chest smirking.

Natsu grinned like a child and raised his fist. "Mission accomplished!"

Happy behind him raised his paw and exclaimed happily, "Aye sir!"

The both of them danced like kids in a festival as Lucy Heartfilia smiled triumphantly.

* * *

After walking back to their client's residence and collecting their pay, Team Natsu found themselves in the train station. But then, Lucy heard that question for how many times that day, _again_.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lucy?"

The blond haired celestial wizard of Fairy Tail in question glared up at the source of the voice. "I told you I'm alright, _Natsu_." She replied, voice pissed when she said his name.

"But I'm just—"

"And I said I'm alright! So just stop asking! It's annoying."

Natsu pouted and walked on with Happy behind him towards Gray, who was waiting in front of the train. They decided to take the train back to Magnolia, since Lucy needed to be treated. Lucy herself bandaged her side and she told them it was enough for their trip back to Magnolia. Erza bought the train tickets and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked at her.

"Erza."

"He's just worried about you, Lucy."

"I know," she sighed as she gazed at her pink haired best friend fighting with Gray with Happy as their referee. "It's just that… he worries too much."

Erza smiled. "Well, that's just one of Natsu's soft sides."

"I guess you're right." Lucy smiled as well.

The red haired mage patted her shoulder and walked over to the two fighting mages. Lucy couldn't help but giggled when the two boys saluted to Erza while trembling.

They readied to hop on the train and she heard her name being called out.

"Lucy! We're going to leave you!" Happy declared, raising his paw.

Lucy ran towards them and reached her hand. "Wait!"

Well, worried or not, she wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

"We're back!" Natsu declared with a grin on his face as Happy said, "Aye!"

A series of "Welcome back!" was heard among the guild members. Team Natsu walked straight to the bar where Mira was and the white haired lady welcomed them back.

"How's your mission?" she asked.

Erza looked at her and smiled. "It came out good. We completed it."

"As expected." Mira smiled at her.

"Mira, is Wendy here? Lucy got injured. She needs medication." Gray asked, looking around for the little girl.

As always, a certain blue haired water mage was looking at him but bit her lip upon hearing what her prince had said.

"Gray-sama is worried about Lucy! Lucy is taking away Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia Lockser said over and over again behind the pillar near the bar.

Levy McGarden, who was near her, sweatdropped as the pillar was getting Juvia's harsh treatment. "Umm… Juvia's scary."

"Gray-san," Wendy Marvell, the sky dragon slayer, moved towards the group and looked at Lucy. "I'm here."

"Oh, Wendy. Will you please?" Gray told her, gesturing to Lucy.

"Hai!"

Wendy told Lucy to sit down on the bed in the infirmary while the others waited outside. As Lucy was being treated by Wendy, Mira remembered their Master's order.

"Ah, Erza, Natsu, Gray." Mira called out to the three and they stared at her. "Master wants to talk to the three of you."

The three mages had a confused look on their faces. "Right now?" Erza asked.

Mira nodded. "Why though, Mira?" Gray asked. Always the curious one.

They noticed the S-class mage's change in expression. "It's important. You'll know when you see him though."

Erza nodded. "I understand. Come, Natsu, Gray."

"Okay."

And they walked towards the Master's office.

* * *

Erza knocked on the door and when she heard the old man's voice of "Come in.", she opened the door and they all went in. Gray in the process closed it.

The three of them stood in front of Master Makarov, whose face was impassive. They could tell something was bothering him, and it wasn't just a simple thing.

"Master, why have you called for us?"

"How's your mission go?" the old man asked, with a slight smile.

"It went well." Gray replied, arms crossed against his chest.

"Great. As expected from your team."

"Well, if it wasn't for Lucy, we wouldn't have done it."

Master Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because she knew the weakness of the monster. Great right?" Natsu half said, half asked, his voice proud of his friend.

Master Makarov smiled at Natsu's declaration. Indeed, he was right to assign this mission to them.

Their Master was quiet for a while and it bothered the three mages. "Jii-chan?"

"Jii-san, what's wrong with you?"

The old man sighed and brought out a letter. He tossed it towards Erza. The red haired mage turned to him questioningly. "Read it."

So, Erza read it as the two boys read it from behind her.

After reading it, Erza gave back the letter to their master. "Master, you mean, you want us to investigate Lucy's mother's grave?"

The old master sighed and nodded. "I believe something isn't right so I want you three to investigate."

"But what about Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Don't tell her about any of this. She will just worry." Master Makarov said. "You need to go as soon as possible."

"Then, we will leave tomorrow morning Master." Erza said.

Master nodded. "Hm, that would be good."

"Master, we should tell Happy about this, so he could take good care of Lucy while we're gone." Erza said again.

"You're right, do it."

Erza let out a small smile and they made a move to left the room before the Master called their attention again. "Be careful."

"Don't worry, Jii-chan!" Natsu said with his usual cheery grin.

And then they left.

Master Makarov was left alone in his office, in his thoughts of what could have happen to his children that might change them.

"I just sure hope that nothing bad will happen to them."

* * *

When the three mages came back to the guild hall, they saw Wendy, Happy and Charle at the bar with Mira talking to them. They moved towards them.

"Oh, you're all here?" Gray sat down on a stool next to Wendy as he asked. Natsu looked around for his blond haired best friend.

"Wendy, where's Lucy?"

"Ah, Lucy-san went home. Her injuries are all healed and she said she wants a rest."

"Hmm…"

"Did Master tell you guys already?" asked Mira.

Erza nodded and asked her. "You know?"

"Yeah, I am the one who gave Master the letter."

"Eh? What letter is that?" Wendy asked, curious.

The red haired mage sighed. "I guess telling you guys won't hurt. Just don't tell Lucy."

"Okay!"

Erza explained to Wendy, Charle and Happy everything the Master had said and about the letter.

After that, Wendy nodded thoughtfully, overlooking her friends. "So, Erza-san, Natsu-san and Gray-san have to go on a mission tomorrow?"

Erza's arms crossed against her chest as she nodded. "Yeah, we will appreciate if you take care of Lucy for us while we're gone."

"Hai! Of course!" the blue haired sky dragon slayer determinedly replied. She thought that it was the least she could do to help and besides, Lucy was her friend too.

"Then, let's go."

Mira looked puzzled at Erza. "I thought you're going tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're going to tell Lucy." She told her. "Don't worry, we'll tell her we will be on a secret mission."

"Lucy will understand for sure." Gray said with a thumbs-up.

Mira nodded. "Okay. Good night."

"Bye Mira-san!"

And the group walked off towards Lucy's apartment.

The white haired barmaid sighed softly. _For some reason, I am feeling bad vibes._ She thought.

She gazed at the closed doors that her friends had been.

_To the Gods out there, please watch over them._

* * *

Lucy just finished taking a hot bath. She felt good as new. Her wounds on her side were all healed thanks to Wendy. She took note to give the blue haired girl a gift for always taking care of her and her friends. Wendy deserved it at least.

She smiled to herself as she saw her spirit Plue eating on another sweet lollipop. She dressed up in her pajamas and sat on the edge of her bed as she combed her blond hair.

After that, she stretched her arms and fell down on her bed with a smile. "Ahh~ I feel good."

"Good for you, Lucy!" a voice from behind her said. She was startled that she sat up quickly and looked over at her open window. "Natsu!"

"Yo!" he rose up his hand on the side of his head in salute.

"Lucy!" Happy flew towards her and hugged her with little arms he had.

"Happy, why are you two here, again?" there was a rising of an eyebrow from her but then, her door suddenly opened.

"Lucy."

That voice.

The blonde slowly turned her head. She had a confused expression on her face. It was rare for them to come in her apartment in this late at night.

"Um… Erza? Gray? Wendy?"

Natsu and Happy were one thing but Erza, Gray and Wendy too? Even Charle was here. Was something happening that she didn't know?

"Lucy, we have something to say."

"O…kay?"

She didn't realize that with this simple visit, everything was about to break loose.

* * *

The blond tilted her head. "So, what is it?"

They all settled down on her apartment. Natsu sat on the floor, leaning on her bed. Happy was on the table with Charle. Wendy sat on a chair surrounding the table. Erza sat on her left side and Lucy was on her right. Gray sat across Wendy. And Lucy sat across Erza.

"Lucy." Erza said her voice deep.

Lucy was used to that voice but this time, she could feel that something was amiss. "Hm?"

They all waited for Erza to start talking because if they say something that would make Lucy worry, they would painfully get it from the armored wizard.

Silence ensued before Erza asked, "Are you feeling alright now?"

Everyone including Lucy fell down, anime style. In Natsu's case, who was already on the floor, sweat dropped.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good."

"I see." Erza nodded approvingly. "Now, onto the topic."

The others settled down again.

"What is this all about?" Lucy asked, not used to the atmosphere. "Why are you all serious?"

"Lucy," the red haired began, looking at her friend. "Natsu, Gray and I are going on a mission."

"Mission?" the blond gazed at her three friends. "The three of you? Even though we just came back from a mission?"

"Yeah."

Silence overcame again and Lucy just had to ask. "Is… Is it dangerous?"

They all looked at her. The celestial wizard stared at Erza. The requip mage smiled. "It isn't. It is a secret mission from Master so only the three of us should come. Don't worry though, Happy, Wendy and Charle will be with you."

Lucy sighed, leaning on her chair, the tense in her body forgotten. "I'm glad."

"Eh?" they all asked.

"Well, you are all serious so I thought this mission will be something bad. You made me nervous for a second there."

All of them glanced at each other. It seemed like their behavior itself made her worried which what they were avoiding.

"Ah, Lucy, sorry about that." Gray said, shrugging. "We were just wondering what you're reaction would be like."

"Oh, but why are you telling me this?"

"Well, you are our friend so you have to know about this."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You guys…" She then smiled brightly. "When will you guys go?"

"Tomorrow morning."

She tilted her head. "That soon?"

"Yeah, this is important."

"Oh, I see."

Erza stood up and smiled. "Well, then, Lucy. We will go now. It's late."

The others followed Erza and waved their goodbye at Lucy.

"Okay, see you guys."

"Take care of yourself Lucy."

"I will."

And all of them left Lucy's apartment. The blond closed the door and locked it. She entered her bedroom and sighed loudly when she realized that not _all_ of them had leave.

"I thought all of you left. Why are the two of you still doing here?" she had her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Oh, come on Lucy! We want to sleep here!" the pink haired dragon slayer replied with a pout in his place on the floor.

"Aye sir!" the blue exceed backed up from next to him.

Lucy rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was getting sleepy.

"Mou. Do what you want. Just enjoy yourself on the floor or the couch or something. I'm going to sleep now." She walked towards her bed and lay down.

Natsu and Happy happily jumped. "Yay! Sleepover!"

"You two! Quiet!" her voice roared in the room. The two sat down on the floor with a "Hai!" and Lucy closed her eyes again.

It was only a matter of minutes before the dragon slayer heard his best friend's soft breathing.

"Natsu… Lucy's asleep." Happy said from next to him.

"Yeah."

Natsu leaned his chin on Lucy's bed, staring at her sleeping face. Happy comforted himself down on Lucy's pillow, next to her head and yawned. The pink haired mage heard soon his partner's soft breathing.

Happy fell asleep on Lucy's pillow.

Natsu couldn't help but smile. Happy cared for Lucy even though he teased her about her weight and attitude problems. But, that was Lucy and they wouldn't want her any other way.

He didn't notice that he fell asleep due to the blond's soft breathing and her peaceful sleeping facial expression.

* * *

The blond celestial mage stirred in her sleep and stretched her arms before she opened her eyes. The light of the sun blinded her for a moment and she moved to her side to hide her face. She adjusted her sight and sat up on her bed. It took her a good ten seconds to process the scene in front of her.

Natsu was sprawled on the floor and Happy was on her pillow. She sighed with a smile. "Good, nothing serious."

The dragon slayer was snoring and Happy was talking in his sleep, probably about fish. Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

She stood up from her bed and cleaned herself up. It was so early in the morning. After that, she changed into her usual blue tube that traced her assets with a blue blazer and her blue short skirt. She combed her hair as she wondered when they will left for their mission. She glanced at Natsu who was still sleeping.

She smiled and put a quilt on top of him. Sometimes, he really acts like a child. It was so cute.

All of a sudden, she glanced at her desk where she would always write letters to her mother and her novels. And she thought of something.

"Oh! Why I haven't thought of that?" she whispered as she sat down and played with colored papers.

After a few hours, Lucy grinned brightly at her work. "Okay! I'm done." She hid them in a pink pouch that she had bought a few days ago.

"What are you doing?" she heard a voice ask from behind her.

"Eh! Natsu!" she was startled that she let go of the pouch. Natsu, being the curious dragon slayer he was, reached for the fallen object. "What is this?"

Lucy acted faster however, she reached for it first. "This is nothing! I'm just looking at it."

Natsu looked at her suspiciously but then grinned. "Okay!"

Lucy sighed, relieved.

"Ne, Lucy, you're going to see us off aren't you?"

"Oh, yes, of course!"

"But before that…" He gave her a wide smile before he exclaimed, "Lucy, I'm hungry!"

She narrowed her eyes and stood up from her seat.

"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you this before you get me?"

"Ehhh~" Natsu had backed off from his best friend's murderous aura. "W-What?"

"MY APARTMENT IS _NOT_ A RESTAURANT!" she yelled at him, causing Happy to awaken.

"Waaaah! Lucy's scary!" the exceed cried, when Natsu got a hold of him and used him as a shield against the blond's shaking in anger figure.

"L-Lucy…"

"NATSUUUUU!"

* * *

"What happened to you?"

"You look like trash, Natsu."

"Yeah, thank you for stating the obvious, ice stripper."

Erza and Gray stared at their friend who had a big bump on his head. He walked while his shoulders slumped.

"Lucy got mad at Natsu this morning so he was like that."

"Ehhh… impressive. As expected from Lucy." Erza approved with a smile and patted Lucy's shoulder. The blond just let out a soft laugh.

"Remind me to not make Lucy mad so I will never experience this kind of treatment." The ice wizard said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Natsu muttered, didn't have the energy to verbally fight with his rival and friend.

Gray looked over at his friend with a knowing smirk. "Woah Lucy, you've done a good round at him."

"I think so." Lucy said.

"And I'll say good job."

"Thanks," she smiled. "And for the record, Gray," the black haired teen glanced at her. "Your clothes."

He looked down and indeed, he lost his shirt and white blazer, _again_. He panicked and looked around for his clothes while Erza reminded Wendy and the two exceeds about Lucy.

"Remember Wendy, take care of everything."

"Hai, Erza-san."

"Leave everything to us!" Happy said. "I'll stay with Lucy while you're gone. I don't want to stay at home alone anyway."

Erza nodded.

The sound of a train whistle was heard and Erza called on her two companions.

"I have to give the three of you something."

The three mages exchanged curious glances as Lucy rummaged her pink pouch. She offered them to her three friends. "Here."

"Eh?"

"Lucy?"

"What is this?"

Lucy had a surprised look on her face.

"You mean, you don't know what an origami is?"

The three strongest mages of Team Natsu nodded at her.

"Okay… you see," Lucy smiled at them as she explained. "Origami is a handmade item in which you give to your closest family or friends. The origami will guide them in journey or wish them good health."

"I made this for you guys. I know you all can be reckless and I'm not there to stop you so take this. Even if I'm not with you guys, it's like… I'm still with you or something like that."

Natsu stared at his best friend. "Lucy…" He grinned like a child.

"Thank you Lucy!" He took a silver colored origami. "I like this!"

"Oh, I'll take this." Gray took a light blue one. "This is cool."

"Then, I'll take the red one." Erza held it in her hands and smiled at Lucy. "Thanks Lucy."

"You're welcome."

The three walked in the train and waved goodbye as the train took off.

"Take care of yourselves~!"

"Bye!"

And the train was gone.

Lucy smiled. Her friends would be back before she knew it. She just had to wait for them. But she would miss them, that was for sure.

"Wendy, let's go back to the guild. I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Natsu's fault ne?" Happy asked with a slight mischievous tone in his voice.

"Yeah, his fault. I'm really hungry."

"Hai, let's go, Lucy-san!"

Charle shook her head and followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three mages sat on their seats while staring at the origami on their hands, excluding Natsu, who was suffering in his motion sickness.

"I-I forgot to ask Wendy…"

Gray sighed. "You're really pathetic, Natsu."

"Sh-Shut up…" Natsu answered and looked like he was going to puke.

The ice mage's attention was driven away from Natsu to Erza, who was looking at the Origami with a serious expression. "Erza, the origami will melt if you stared at it for too long."

"Really?" the red haired asked. Gray sweat dropped.

"Uh no, forget what I said."

"But Gray," Erza looked at him. "We need to get back soon."

Gray nodded at her and had a serious facial expression. "Yeah, I know."

The two mages sat silently, embracing the silence and facial expression was changing from time to time with Natsu's sound of gagging.

* * *

_**Mari**__: It's finally done! Please Read and review. I'll update soon. Thanks.  
**Information**: Rajaan, the monster, is actually from a game 'Monster Hunter'. My youngest brother told me about it when I asked him. XD  
_


	3. A01: E02—Investigations, Distractions

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Fairy Tail. Never do, never will. Hiro Mashima-sama does.  
_

* * *

—**The Promise Of Origami—  
**_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_**  
**_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

_**The Resurrection of the Great Celestial Mage Arc **__**  
Episode 02**__  
Investigations and Distractions_

Erza, Natsu and Gray walked on the outskirts of the town they were in. It was already afternoon and they still haven't eaten lunch. Natsu wobbled on the way and Gray hit his head.

"Natsu! You're the one who knows where the grave is! Hold yourself together!" Gray yelled at him. "You're so pathetic."

"Shut up! I'm hungry and I can't take it anymore!" replied Natsu who half groaned, half screamed.

"Well, I—" Gray was cut off when his own stomach rumbled.

The flame dragon slayer mage smirked weakly. "See! Your stomach agrees with me!"

The ice maker mage turned away from him and smacked his rival's head, his face a bit red from embarrassment. "Shut up!"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten breakfast so I can't afford to skip lunch too. Why don't we eat first before we go to the grave?" Erza asked from ahead of them. Natsu, hearing this, revived and jumped happily. "Food!"

Gray crossed his arms against his chest and sighed. "Can't afford? Why can't you say that you're hungry too?" he muttered to himself and cowered when he felt the red haired girl's deadly aura. "Did you say something, Gray?"

"Ah, no, no. I'm just hungry."

"I see, now let's go to the town."

"Hai, hai," the black haired ice maker wizard walked behind Erza and sighed heavily.

All of a sudden, the armored wizard stopped and the ice maker mage bumped at her. "Gray." Erza glared at him.

The mage was startled. "W-What?"

"Your _clothes_."

Silence.

"Damn it!"

Natsu laughed his ass off.

* * *

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She sat on her usual position in the guild which was at the bar and she couldn't help but think that it was so boring without her friends. There was no fighting courtesy of Natsu and Gray and there was no red haired armored wizard sitting next to her eating a delicious strawberry cake. She then realized that the four of them never left the guild for a mission without each other. She was used to their presence when she was in the guild and it was for a change that she was in the guild and they were on a mission.

She sipped her orange juice courtesy of Mirajane and looked around the guild hall. Everyone was in their own little world.

"It's so boring. Is there something I can do to kill this boredom of mine?" she muttered to herself as she leaned her cheek on her left palm, her left elbow leaning on the counter. Hearing her statement, a short white haired girl walked over and sat next to her. "Lucy?"

Lucy turned her head and saw Mirajane's little sister smiling at her. "Oh, Lisanna. What is it?"

"Are you bored?" she asked nicely.

"Well, yeah. There's nothing to do. I want to go on a mission while waiting for Natsu and the others but Happy and Wendy wouldn't let me. They said Master wouldn't like that." She sighed again. "And that's why I'm so bored right now."

Lisanna smiled brightly. "I see. If you are bored, can you help me shop for groceries?"

Lucy nodded with a grin. "Groceries? But, for what?"

"It's for our dinner tonight. Mira nee is busy and Elf nii-chan is doing some errands for her. I'm the only one up for the job. So, is it okay?"

"Sure! Thanks for asking, Lisanna."

The white haired shrugged and they both walked over to the door of the guild before a blue exceed tackled the blond. "Luuuuucyyy! Where are you going?!" He whined, looking up at her from his place on her chest.

"H-Happy! I'm just going to help Lisanna shop their tonight's dinner." Lucy replied, quite surprised with Natsu's partner's actions.

_Is Happy always like this?_

Happy suddenly grinned and declared, "Eh? Then, I'm going too!" He flew ahead of them.

Lucy crossed her arms against her chest. "What was that?"

Lisanna giggled. "Come on, Lucy." She said as she walked after Happy.

The blond shrugged and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

After eating at a local restaurant, the group of three went on their way towards the Zentopia grave. The journey was silent because they were wondering about the same thing about their blond haired companion. After learning about everything from their Master, they couldn't help but sensed that something was going to happen to all of them and especially to Lucy.

But they all knew that they couldn't continue worrying about it that time, they just have to focus on the mission they were given because Lucy's safety was at risk.

They stopped in front of a gate and they marveled its structure for it was so vast. The gate was wide open as if waiting for them to come in. Natsu walked towards the gate first, followed by his two companions. They passed certain graves causing the two curious mages, who had never been there before, to look around.

"So this is Zentopia's grave huh?" Gray said, breaking the silence. "This is the first time I've been here."

"I know. It is my first time too and I am amazed at how it was built." Erza replied her own opinion, smiling lightly. "It is different from the Kardia Cathedral of Magnolia."

"Yeah, you're right."

"This is my second time here." Natsu spoke, continuing the path he knew so well even though it was only that one time he came there. "Happy and I came here with Lucy when we heard of his father's death."

The two mages exchanged a glance with each other. No one spoke after that.

* * *

"This is it."

They finally arrived in front of the Heartfilia couple's grave. Erza stared at Natsu and nudged him. "Natsu, you know what to do."

"Yeah, I did smell something different here."

"Really?" Gray asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah." Natsu replied seriously, kneeling in front of Layla Heartfilia's grave. He inspected around the grave carefully while Erza and Gray looked around the place, searching for someone who might ambush them. There were no signs of anybody except them but it was not bad to be careful.

Meanwhile, Natsu noticed that even though the grave looked fine and unchanged at first sight, something was out of place.

"Erza, Gray, look at this." He called.

The two mages looked at him and walked over. "What is it, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"This." He pointed towards the ground. They both looked over at it.

Gray rubbed his black raven hair in confusion. "That is…"

"Soil…" Erza filled in, thinking of something as this being in this kind of place.

Yes, if one would look closer, there were tiny soils spread around the grave.

"That's weird right? Every grave here is made of concrete or bricks. But there was something like this in here." Natsu told them, eyebrows joining.

"Indeed, it is weird." Gray replied. "And not only that, this is the only grave with soils around it."

"Yeah, even the grave of Lucy's father didn't have soils around it." Erza declared.

They all thought of what this mean.

Gray suddenly widened his eyes and looked at Erza. "Don't tell me…"

Erza knew what he meant because she had thought of that just now also.

"Yeah, this grave must have been dug."

Natsu's face suddenly changed into anger. He stood up and clenched his fist as he stared at the grave.

_Layla Heartfilia. X748-X777._

The fire dragon slayer was mad. _Who was this bastard who was screwing with Lucy's family grave?_ He would never forgive him and he would search for him until he found him and kill him with his own hands.

"Natsu, calm down." The requipped red haired mage said. She could sense Natsu's anger and he was not the only one feeling angry. Even her, because Lucy's mother didn't deserve something like this.

"Anyway, to clear out our suspicion, we need to remove the gravestone to look." Gray suggested even though he didn't want to degrade their friend's mother's grave any longer.

Natsu glared at him angrily and Gray held up both of his hands in front of him as if surrendering. "Woah Natsu. You know we can't do anything aside from that right now. We need to know why they would bother digging this grave." He reasoned. "It's not like I like the idea myself."

"But you suggested it!"

"It's better than doing nothing!"

"Stop it you two!"

"Hai!"

The two male mages stiffened and Erza sighed. "Unfortunately, Gray's right, Natsu." She said, glancing at the both of them. "Even though it's inappropriate, we need to do it."

Natsu gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself.

"Are we going to do it ourselves?" Gray asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"No," Erza shook her head. "There has to be someone who takes care of everything here." She gazed around. "Let's ask that person."

"But, there's nobody here."

"No, there's someone coming." Natsu said, turning his head to where they came from. Erza and Gray followed his actions as the footsteps became louder.

Soon, the figure in front of them cleared and Natsu and Gray both had confused facial expressions while Erza just crossed her arms against her chest as she stared at the newcomer.

Natsu pointed at the person, eyebrows furrowed. "W-Who are you, old man?" he asked as the 'old man' stepped closer towards them.

"Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?"

Erza nodded as her two companions looked on. "Yes, we are." She replied. "Are you the caretaker of this gravesite?"

"Yes, I am. I have been waiting for you." The old man said, hands around his back. The three Fairy Tail mages were confused by his declaration.

"Waiting for us?" Gray asked, "But, why? How did you even know that we are coming?"

"A few days ago, an old woman came by that particular grave." The old man began, pointing at the grave behind them which was Layla Heartfilia's. "She said, something was wrong and she wrote a letter to the Fairy Tail Guild to investigate."

Erza thought about it. "It must be the Heartfilia caretaker. Spetto-san, I presume?" she looked at the old man for assurance.

"Yes, that was her name. When she told me that, I looked on this grave and she was right. I felt something different."

"How would you know?" Natsu asked, perplexed.

"Because I was one of the men who transferred Layla-sama's remains from the Heartfilia mansion to this Zentopia Grave, seven years ago."

"I see, then that's understandable." Gray nodded.

The old man caressed his old white beard and stared at them. "So, mages, have you discovered something?"

Erza nodded slightly. "Yes, we want to confirm our suspicions so if you would help us remove this gravestone and confirm something."

The old man seemed to be thinking something and soon, nodded. "Alright." He came up to them and stood in front of the grave. "Oi, old man," Natsu called, arms crossed against his chest. "Do you need help?"

The old man turned to him and smirked, "No, young man. Just wait and watch."

Natsu shrugged and Gray and Erza exchanged glances.

Meanwhile, the old man muttered under his breath and he spread his arms wide, yellow aura was seen around his body as his eyes closed. Erza and the others watched in amazement as the gravestone slowly moved up from the ground and to the ground next to it.

"This is…" Gray began.

"Old man, you're a mage?" Natsu asked.

The aura around the old man vanished and he turned to the fire dragon slayer with a slight smile. "Yes, I was a mage."

"Was?" that was Gray.

"I retired ten years ago."

"Ehhh…."

Erza smiled and bowed slightly in front of the old man. "Thank you very much."

The old man waved his hand with a laugh. "No no, it's alright. Straight up. It's my work."

"Then, I appreciate your help."

Natsu and Gray looked on the grave and indeed, it had a perfectly shaped hole in it. It was invisible as long as the gravestone was on its place.

"T-This is…"

"Someone really dug the grave." Erza declared, teeth gritted.

Gray had a pissed look on his face. "Who would do such a cruel thing?"

Natsu's fists clenched tightly in anger. "If I found whoever that is, I'll make sure he won't be able to see his future!"

The old man searched the ground and stiffened in shock as he realized something. Erza seemed to notice this and asked the old man. "Mr. Caretaker, what is it? Did you see something?"

"T-The…"

Gray's eyebrows joined. "The?"

"The what?" Natsu asked, still pissed.

"The ashes! The vase with Layla-sama's ashes is gone! It's not here!" The old man stared at them, wide eyes in panic.

The three of them widened their eyes.

"So that's what they are after! The ashes!" Natsu exclaimed, anger taking over his figure.

"But why would they need the ashes?" Gray asked, curious. "And for what would they use it for?"

"We don't know. But somehow, Lucy is connected in this. We need to go back to the guild immediately to report this to Master."

"Yeah." The two boys replied and they ran towards the exit.

"Mr. Caretaker, please take care of the grave."

"Don't worry, I will return it to its place. Just do what you have to do and catch the culprit who dares to destroy the peace of this grave."

"Hai! Leave this to us." Erza said, slightly bowing. "Then, we're going."

"Hm. Be careful."

The red haired female followed her two comrades after bidding the old man farewell. The said old man stared at them as they left.

"I hope you succeed, Fairy Tail wizards."

* * *

At a tree not far away from the Zentopia entrance, a dark hooded figure on top of a branch could be seen staring at the three figures who were exiting the Zentopia grave in a hurry. The figure smirked evilly and muttered in the wind.

"Chance."

The wind blew harshly that the leaves fluttered around. The figure on the tree branch was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The blond haired celestial mage smiled at her companion as they walked towards the street of her home. The Strauss siblings were among the people in the guild who had their own home and not like the others who stayed in the dormitories.

As Lucy helped Lisanna buy their groceries for that night's dinner, the white haired girl had told her many stories of her and Natsu's childhood. She couldn't help but laugh at the funny moments. Happy, who was with them, even testified to that and laughed along as he reminisced the moments. That was when she realized that if only Lisanna wasn't thought dead back then, the white haired girl and Natsu would've had been together.

That was such a waste.

Lisanna was sweet, beautiful and kind. She was understanding and caring just like her sister. She was friendly, maybe that was why Lucy and she became friends quickly.

Lucy even thought that Lisanna liked Natsu.

Filled with curiosity, she had asked her. "Ne, Lisanna?"

"Hmm?" the white haired girl looked over at her, expectantly.

"Do you… like Natsu?"

Lisanna nodded unhesitant. "Like? Yeah, I like Natsu."

Lucy, thinking she misunderstood, rephrased her question. "No, I mean, do you _love _Natsu?"

The white haired take over mage blushed and Lucy already knew the answer to that. She smiled fondly and teased her. "Oh, you're blushing."

"She liiiiikkkkeeessss him!" Happy exclaimed rolling his tongue, with a teasing grin on his face.

"Well…" the poor Lisanna managed to answer too embarrassed to look at them.

Lucy grinned. "Well, you don't have to be embarrassed about it! It feels good to like someone! Don't you think?"

"Why Lucy you too!" Lisanna turned to her with an innocent look.

"Eh? Me?"

"Don't you like Natsu too?" she asked, staring at her.

"I like him as a friend. And we're just teammates! Nothing serious!" Lucy laughed.

"Really?"

Lucy felt uncomfortable suddenly, because of Lisanna's stare.

"Yes yes! Swear!"

"I see!" Lisanna smiled. "But I think Natsu likes you, Lucy."

"Eh?"

"Right right! Natsu likes Lucy." Happy commented as he flew ahead of them.

"Happy!"

"Well, Natsu likes to sleep on Lucy's bed."

"That's—"

"Indeed, right?" Lisanna giggled and high-fived with the blue exceed.

"Why this became about me? This is about Natsu and Lisanna!" Lucy complained as she pouted.

Happy and Lisanna laughed. "Lucy, it's a joke. You don't have to get mad about it."

The blond sighed and she felt tired. Maybe the groceries she was carrying were the cause.

"Ne, Lisanna, can I go home now?"

"Ehh?" Lisanna held her other arm and turned to her in worry. "Lucy, are you mad?"

Lucy, sensing the girl's worries, smiled brightly. "No, don't worry. I'm just tired. I'm sorry."

Lisanna shook her head. "No, it's okay. Thanks for helping me. You should go home and rest."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Lucy said. "Happy, help her hold the groceries until she reached their house. I'll wait for you in my house. I'll give you a present." Lucy winked at the exceed with a smile.

"Really? I'll get home soon Lucy!" the blue exceed flew ahead with a few groceries that Lucy had been carrying until a while ago.

The two girls giggled. "Well then, take care Lucy, see you tomorrow in the guild."

"Yeah, bye Lisanna."

Lucy walked back to the way they came from and Lisanna looked over at walking figure.

"Lucy…"

The white haired youngest Strauss sighed.

"I hope you'd realize your feelings soon…"

She turned around and walked towards her home, following an excited blue exceed.

* * *

"We need to hurry and go back to the guild!" Gray declared as the three of them ran at the direction of the train station. They were running in the forest between the town and the Zentopia Grave.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Erza muttered.

Natsu suddenly stopped running, catching the attention of his friends and made them stopped as well.

"Natsu! Why did you stop?"

"There's someone here."

"What?"

"I can smell someone…" Natsu sniffed the air. "This smell…" He turned around and pointed at a tree. "Who are you? Show yourself!" he demanded as Erza and Gray looked at the spot he pointed at.

A figure jumped down and stood in front of them as they all readied for battle. The figure wore a long plain dark hooded cloak. They couldn't tell if it was a male or a female.

"Who are you?" Erza asked, glaring at the unknown person.

The figure just smirked at them.

"This smell…" Natsu muttered and glared at the figure. "You… you are the one who dug the grave and stole the ashes of Lucy's mother!"

Gray looked at Natsu in surprise. "What?"

"This person?" Erza glared at the person in front of them.

"This person's smell is similar to the one I smelled back at the grave." Natsu's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. "You're going to pay! I'll kill you."

Erza stopped Natsu by spreading her arm in front of him. "What, Erza!"

The red haired stared at the person and asked, "What did you do to the ashes?"

"Why don't you make me tell you?" the figure replied back, as he slowly removed the hood from his head.

The three of them glared at him deadly. The person was a male. He looked like older than Erza by a year. He had blond hair and amber eyes. He also had pale skin, almost like…

Lucy's.

That thought made Natsu had a bad feeling about all this.

"What did you say?" Gray asked, eyes sharp.

"I'm not intending on telling you unnecessary things."

Natsu's fists fired up as he looked at the enemy in front of him. "You're going to tell us everything after I'm done with you."

The blond haired male just smirked. "Hm. I'd like to see you try."

Erza requipped in her black wing armor as Gray positioned himself in creating his ice make magic.

Natsu let out a battle cry as he charged as the enemy smirked at them.

* * *

The blond haired wizard of Fairy Tail trudged towards her own home not noticing a hooded figure hidden in the shadows, observing her every move with a sinister smirk.

* * *

_**Mari**__: Hey! I'm alive! Yay! New Chapter done! It's my vacation already so I will have enough time to update my three ongoing fics. I'm so excited. Anyways, I want reviews. Thanks for reading._

_I love my new pendant necklace. The __**Rave**__. Yes, Gray Fullbuster's pendant! I bought it! My youngest brother is so jealous and he wants it too. Haha… But, oh well, please review! _

_**Next Chapter**__: Fight ensues! Two fights in different places. Enemies' plan is taking place. And a decision that needs to be done, to save the friends she loves so much._

_**Episode 03: The Unwavering Determination!**_

_Lucy takes her stand!_


	4. A01: E03—The Unwavering Determination

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Fairy Tail. Never do, never will. Hiro Mashima-sama does. I own my Ocs though.  
_

* * *

—**The Promise Of Origami—  
**_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_**  
**_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

_**The Resurrection of the Great Celestial Mage Arc **__**  
Episode 03**__  
The Unwavering Determination_

Happy flew towards Lucy's house from Lisanna's. As soon as they came there, the white haired mage told Happy that it was alright to go back to Lucy's side. She heard about the mission Natsu and the others went on from her sister. She could tell that something related to Lucy would happen and it was not pleasant. Happy understood what she meant so the blue exceed went on his way after thanking and bidding goodbye to her.

On his way, he heard his name being called and turned his head towards the upcoming people.

"Happy!"

"Wendy! Charle!"

The long blue haired young sky dragon slayer smiled. "We're going to Lucy-san's house. We thought she may need some company."

"Aside from you that is." Charle added, strictness in her tone.

"I see. I'm on the way there too! Let's go together. Lucy said she'll be home."

They walked as they talked.

"Anyways, why are you not with her?" the white exceed asked her fellow exceed. "Didn't Erza and Natsu told you to stay with Lucy at all times?"

"Ah, about that, Lucy and I accompanied Lisanna a while ago. We helped her shopped for groceries. Lucy said she wants to go home ahead so she asked me to help Lisanna before going home." Happy explained, as his eyes shined as he said his next words. "Lucy said she's going to cook a fish for me when I get home. Isn't she nice?"

Wendy giggled as Charle sighed with a shake of her head. "Mou, always the selfish one."

"I can't wait for my fishhhhh~" Happy exclaimed as they continued their journey towards their friend's house.

* * *

Lucy stretched her arms sideward as she walked along the riverside, as usual. The fishermen who always passed there saw her and told her to be careful, with Lucy replying, "Hai! I will!" with a light smile. She continued on while balancing her body as to not fall on the river. As she neared her beloved apartment, she jumped from the side, walking with her hands joined behind her. With a smile, she skipped and hummed, thinking about her friends as she walked.

"I wonder what they are doing right now…"

She half-sweat dropped, half-giggled as she thought of them already destroying half of the town while fighting.

"That's what they are, I guess." She muttered to herself. "There's no helping it."

She suddenly stiffened as she took a step, stopping in her tracks. _What the—_

She moved her gaze to her sides, feeling someone behind her, she turned and her eyebrows furrowed. "There's no one here… but I feel like there is…"

She shrugged and sighed. "Well, I think it's just my imagination." She turned around again and her eyes widened. She took a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"Me?" the person spoke. The figure in front of Lucy wore a dark hooded cloak. It was very long so she couldn't see what was inside of that cloak.

"Yes, you. Who are you?" Lucy repeated her inquiry, eyes sharp.

The person smirked and removed the hood. "My name is Athena. I am here to take you, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

He kept on dodging their attacks without using his hands. The three of them were already using their strongest attacks but nothing was working on him. Who was this guy really?

That was Erza's only thought while fighting the man they had encountered. This man was strong and hard to deal with. They don't have time for this, they need to go back to Magnolia as soon as possible.

Natsu and Gray stopped attacking him and glared, still panting from all the attacks they gave him. The blond haired man only smirked at them. "Is that all you've got?"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled in anger. "Eat this! Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blaze!" he slammed the giant fireball towards the enemy as he jumped back.

The enemy was in the air smirking at Natsu's failed attempt as Gray yelled, "Ice Make, Lance!"

The attack of Gray made contact with the blond haired's face. His both cheeks were cut and blood dipped from them.

"Yosha!"

"Hm, you're not that special." Gray said, smirking.

The blond haired just sneered at them and said, "You are stubborn. I can't believe you managed to wound me."

"But… that's useless."

Erza and the two boys had their eyes wide when the wound on the blond's cheek slowly healed itself.

"You! You can heal yourself." Erza stated, with a glare.

"That's right." The blond man smirked. "So you're no match against me."

The red haired Titania of Fairy Tail menacingly glared at the blond haired enemy. "Who are you really?"

"Me? I guess I just have to answer that since you managed to wound me."

The three waited for his answer as if everything will be solved if he answer their questions.

"My name is Cygnus Aster. The one who will kill you all."

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened as the long curly blond hair of the woman in front of her waved because of the wind. She looked like a little older than Erza. Her dark brown eyes stared at her fiercely. Her skin was pale and the most fearsome of all was that…

This woman resembled her. Aside from the curly blond hair that is.

"A-Athena? I don't know you. Why would to take me? And where?" So many questions that needed answers, Lucy thought in her head. She was confused. But regained her composure. She needed to calm down and focus. She stared at the woman, her gaze piercing in her soul.

Athena smirked at her. "Oh, what a piercing gaze you have there. But please," the woman suddenly winked at her. "Don't scrutinize me. It's bothering me."

"What?"

"Oh well, it can't be helped since this is the first time we met and then it looks like I shocked you as well."

"I shouldn't have waited for the right chance and grabbed you already but well, you have your friend with you so I can't do that." Athena nodded as she spoke. Lucy's eyes widened for the second time. "Y-You… you've been following me all day?!"

The woman sinisterly smiled. "That's right. I'm good right? You didn't notice me."

The blond celestial wizard bit her lip. _W-What's happening here?_

"Tell me, why would you do that? What do you need from me?" Lucy questioned, pissed off. She was tired of her not answering her questions.

"Oh… don't be mad, my dear. Like I told you earlier, I'm here to take you."

"Why? Where?"

"You'll know when you come."

Lucy gritted her teeth and reached her hand towards her keys. "I am a mage of Fairy Tail and as a proud mage of my guild, I won't let you do what you want with me without a fight!"

The curly blond haired woman just smirked evilly. "Oh? Tough girl, eh?" Lucy readied herself and Athena stared at her. "I want to play with you too, you know, but I don't have enough time for that. I guess we will play when we got home. If he let me…"

Lucy caught on that. _He?_

"Well, I'm sorry about this Lucy but I need to do this now so you won't do anything to disturb our work."

"What are you—"

Athena widened her eyes at Lucy and the latter took note of her eyes changing its color. It became bloody red.

All of a sudden, Lucy fell to the ground, breathing heavily. She felt horrible, as if every single strength in her system was being absorbed.

She forced herself to look at her opponent and found her gazing at her with a light sneer.

_Wait, absorb?_

"D-Don't t-tell me… y-you…" the mage forced herself to speak out the words in her head.

Athena continued to look down at her. "What you are thinking is right. I am a mage myself. And I can absorb my opponents magic energy and use it to my own advantage."

Lucy clenched her fists but not too tight since she can't muster energy. "Use… it to your… own…?"

"That's right." Athena raised her hand and pointed it at Lucy. "Like this…" A light came out of her hand and it was coming at full speed towards Lucy. The latter's eyes widened in shock. _Don't tell me… this is… This is bad!_

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came.

Confused, her eyes opened and saw a feet not far away from her. "Ah, you are…" she whispered weakly, mustering herself to look above her.

* * *

"Kill us all? Are you insane?" Natsu questioned as if Cygnus was joking, with a smirk.

"There's no way Fairy Tail wizards will lose to someone like you." Gray commented, in a cool manner.

"Then why don't we test you Fairies. If you are really strong or not." Cygnus challenged as he charged at the three, his right arm visible out of his cloak.

"You won't get us!" Erza yelled as she requipped. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!" She sent her blades onto the enemy but he dodged it with ease. Natsu followed and attacked him. "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" It was sent straight to Cygnus.

"I got him!"

"Not quite."

Natsu turned around to find his fists not blazing with fire anymore and instead, Cygnus' right hand blazed with fire.

The fire dragon slayer's eyes widened. "What!"

"Natsu's fire!" Gray exclaimed.

The fire in Cygnus' fist suddenly became sword and ran towards Gray. Seeing this, the ice maker mage yelled, "Ice Make, sword!"

He deflected it with his own ice sword. Cygnus smirked. "You're good, ice wizard." Gray gave him one of his smirks. "But you know, that's not enough."

Gray's ice sword disappeared and reappeared at the enemy's left hand. The dark haired wizard's eyes widened. "What the—"

_Just like what he did to Natsu's fire!_

Cygnus almost laughed at the priceless shock look on Gray's face before Erza's double sword attacked him head on. She wore her Flame Empress armor.

"Oh? As expected from Titania. You're strong and fast."

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards!" Erza swung her swords as the enemy jumped out of the way to avoid the attack.

They stopped for a moment as Cygnus smirked at them mischievously while Natsu and Gray glared at him with a pissed off expression on their faces. Erza deeply took a breath and faced the enemy. "I knew it."

"Oh?"

"Erza? What is it?"

"His power."

"Eh?"

"You can stole the magic power of your enemy and used it as your own weapon. But that only applies when they have elemental magic. It worked on Gray and Natsu. But it didn't work on me." Erza explained. "Right?"

Cygnus laughed freely and smiled at the Titania. "Oh, you're so observant. You know it that much. I'm impressed."

"Then, we will have a hard time fighting this mage, Natsu." Gray commented towards Natsu.

The fire dragon slayer nodded with a serious look in his eyes towards the enemy. "Yeah."

* * *

"W-Wendy…"

Wendy stood in a fighting stance. She had just used her Sky Dragon's Roar to counter the attack towards Lucy a while ago. The young dragon slayer stared at the opponent in front of her with a determined look.

"Who are you and what did you do to Lucy-san?"

Athena sighed and put a hand on her head. "I'm tired of hearing that over and over."

"Wendy…"

"Lucy-san!" the dragon slayer kneeled next to her and put a hand on her head. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay. Don't worry."

"T-This is… your powers… Lucy-san."

"Y-Yeah, she absorbed my magic powers… you have to be careful and don't look at her eyes."

"H-Hai!"

"Lucy!" Happy called out as he and Charle arrived at the scene. The blue exceed stared at Lucy in worry. "Lucy!"

"Happy, I'm okay. No worries."

"But…"

"Anyways, look out at the woman. She said her name is Athena."

"Athena?"

Wendy looked over at Athena and stood up. "Charle, Happy, look after Lucy-san."

"Hm! Leave it to us!" Happy exclaimed.

"Be careful, Wendy." Charle reminded.

"Yeah!"

Athena laughed. "You're no match for me even if you're a dragon slayer."

Wendy ignored her and attacked her with her strongest attack. "I won't let you hurt Lucy-san any longer!"

She spread her arms sideward with sky magic concentrated in both of her hands. A blue magic circle appeared underneath her feet as she chanted, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" Wind Barrier surrounded both of them as Wendy delivered the blow towards the enemy in front of her. "Light Burst, Sky Drill!"

"I wonder why she use it so quickly." Happy asked, wondering.

"We need to get Lucy out of here so Wendy thought she had to at least immobile her for us to escape."

"Oh, I see!"

Charle shook her head.

Wendy breathed heavily as she smiled. "Now we can—"

"Do you think you can get me with that?"

The blue haired girl widened her eyes as she realized that the enemy was behind her. Athena grabbed Wendy's neck from behind, absorbing her magic powers.

Lucy, who was watching the fight, was shocked. _She can absorb the enemy's magic powers whatever method she wants to?_

Wendy screamed in pain as her magic powers was slowly being absorbed from her body.

"Wendy!" Charle and Happy yelled in unison, concerned for their friend.

Wendy's barrier of wind disappeared in an instant and Athena, who held her, threw her on the ground like a trash. Wendy breathed heavily, just like Lucy.

"Charle! Happy! Fly to the guild! Tell everyone! Now!" Wendy screamed as Athena walked towards the exceeds.

"Oh no you don't." Athena sucked in the exceeds' powers to keep them from flying. The two felines fell down with Lucy in the middle of them.

The blond haired celestial wizard glared at Athena. "You! How… how dare you hurt my friends…"

Athena sneered seeing Lucy's glare. "If you want to save them… we can make a deal."

"D-Deal?"

"That's right." Athena kneeled to Lucy's side and caressed her blond hair. "Why don't you come with me? If you do, I won't sucked in powers from them and let them live. But if you refuse, I'll do the opposite until they are out of their powers. And you know what happens when a mage overuse their magic power right?"

Lucy bit her lip. "A mage… will die…"

"True! Now come on, let's go. My brother is waiting."

"Y-Your… brother…" Lucy coughed.

"L-Lucy-san… d-don't…"

Athena and Lucy looked at Wendy who was forcing herself to stand. "W-Wendy…"

"Stubborn girl. Do all Fairies stubborn like the two of you?" Athena asked, with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Oh well, Lucy, accept? Or refuse?" she inquired as she stood up, still staring at Lucy.

Lucy closed her eyes.

Her friends got injured because of her. Wendy. She was still young. And then there was Charle. And Happy.

She wouldn't let Athena hurt them any longer. She opened her eyes and gazed at Athena. With her gaze, the latter could tell, she won.

"I-I'll come with you."

Wendy's eyes widened. "L-Lucy-san…"

"I'm sorry… Wendy."

"Oh, good decision. Now come on." Athena wrapped her right arm around Lucy's torso as she held her one handed. Lucy, still panting heavily, looked at her friends' prone bodies on the ground as Athena flew towards the forest and far away from Magnolia.

* * *

_What's happening?_ Erza thought as she dodged another attack. _Why does he attack us like this? _

Natsu and Gray attacked him from behind while Erza distracted him up front. But it was no use.

_He's strong. If I were him, I should've finish this fight a long time ago but… is he planning something? It seems like he is dragging the fight… it's as if…_

_Don't tell me… _

Erza's eyes widened in realization.

"Natsu! Gray!" She yelled in panic as soon as she jumped away from Cygnus. "It's all a trap!"

Natsu and Gray stopped and panted, exhausted from using their magic but was just being used by the enemy. They both looked at the enemy all the while listening to Erza.

"What do you mean, Erza?" Gray asked.

"He is just a distraction to keep us here! Their true goal is Lucy!"

"What?!" the boys' eyes widened at this and glared at the man in front of them in anger.

Cygnus sighed. "Oh, you got me."

Natsu flared in anger and his fire surround his body. "You!"

"Natsu! Stop it! Let's just go back!" Erza yelled. "Lucy might be in danger as we waste time here!"

"Tch!" Natsu turned around and followed Erza and Gray as they ran to opposite direction of their enemy but was stopped when Cygnus stood in front of them. "Oh, you won't get away."

Natsu growled and yelled, "Out of the way!" he attacked him with his fire fist but was dodged.

"Natsu!"

The fire dragon slayer jumped away.

"Even if you go to her, it's already too late."

The three mages' eyes widened with that said. The wind suddenly picked up and Cygnus turned his head to his left. "Oh, already here."

"What?" Erza asked. Natsu suddenly picked up a scent he knew too well. It was coming towards them.

They all looked at the newcomer. She had blond hair with dark brown eyes and the most surprising was that she resembled Lucy.

"I got her."

They all gazed at the person unmoving in the arms of the blond haired woman. "LUCY!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Bastard! What did you do to Lucy?" Gray inquired with readied stance. "Oh! If I were you, I won't do that." The blond haired said as she made eye contact with all of them.

Suddenly, they fell on the ground, even Erza.

Gray panted. "W-What is this…?"

"My magic power… my strength…" Erza began, breathing heavily.

"It feels like… getting sucked out… of me…" Natsu finished, mustering the energy to look up towards Lucy's kidnappers.

He saw the woman smiled at him. "Don't worry, I just sucked in your magic powers so you won't be able to move for a while. I did it also to your friend here, so no need to get mad at me that much." She explained, gesturing towards Lucy, who was still unconscious.

"H-How dare… you…" Natsu couldn't move a muscle anymore. He was too exhausted to do anything. "Damn… it…."

"Good job, Athena. Let's go back."

"Hm, Cygnus."

Natsu reached out his hand. "W-Wait…" The two mages ignored him and suddenly, they disappeared in sight.

The fire dragon slayer coughed as exhaustion finally took its toll on his body, as well as his energy getting sucked out of him. Before losing consciousness though, only one thought crossed his mind.

_Lucy…_

* * *

_**Date: **__March 2, 2013__**  
Time: **__4:28 PM__**  
Signed: **_Mari•Kia•Aishiteru

_**Mari**__: Finally done again. I'm going to do two chapters ahead before updating okay? So please bear with me since I'm thinking of great scenes. _

_And sorry about this chapter since I think the scenes are all fast. I'm not good in writing fighting scenes, actually._

_Thank you for reading and please review! _

_**Information**__: __**Cygnus**__ is a star name which means "The Swan". __**Athena**__ is __the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill in Greek Mythology._

_**Next Chapter**__: Team Natsu with Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Lily and Juvia became the rescue team to gain back Lucy as danger lurked closer to her._

_**Episode 04: The Man of the Past: Zen!**_

_The truth shakes Lucy's ignorance and bliss. His plan will be complete with her help._


	5. A01: E04—The Man of the Past: Zen

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Fairy Tail. Never do, never will. Hiro Mashima-sama does. I own my Ocs and the plot though.  
_

* * *

—**The Promise Of Origami—  
**_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_**  
**_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

_**The Resurrection of the Great Celestial Mage Arc **__**  
Episode 04**__  
The Man of the Past: Zen_

_It was dark. He was in a dark place. He couldn't see anything. Even with his sensitive senses, he couldn't pinpoint any living things around him. He adjusted his eyes for any signs of life but it was useless. He decided to walk straight but he didn't really know where he was going. Soon, finally, his nose was able to pick up a scent._

_A scent that he knew so well._

_He ran and ran until he reached the source of the smell. And then he saw her._

_He called her name but she couldn't hear. Why?_

_He ran closer but it seemed that she was going further and further away from him. Why?_

_Then he saw her looked his way and she saw him. Their eyes met._

_He saw her eyes widened in recognition. But he was angered by the feelings her eyes held._

_It showed pain, fear and worry. Why?_

"_LUCY!" he yelled across the darkness once again._

_He saw her reached her hand. Something was pulling her away. But she kept on reaching to him as he heard her call his name._

"_NATSU!"_

_He ran and reached his hand too, forcing himself to reach her hand. But, her hand went further away, the thing pulling her was strong than herself and she couldn't fight it any longer. He saw her shed tears as if afraid of the thing that was pulling her away from him._

"_Natsu!" she cried as he bit his lip, adrenaline rushing as he reached his hand to hers a little more until he reach her. _

"_Don't worry Lucy! I'll save you!"_

"_Natsu, please!"_

"_Lucy!"_

_And then, Lucy went further away from him and he wasn't able to do anything about it. He suddenly felt numb and pain rose to his head. He fell on the dark floor as he looked on the spot he saw his best friend._

"_Lucy…"_

* * *

Natsu shook his head against the pillow and suddenly sat up, breathing heavily as he yelled, "Lucy!"

He realized the surrounding was the welcoming infirmary back in his own guild.

"What… What am I doing here?"

The door suddenly opened and he saw his teammates come in and stood beside his bed. His blue exceed partner, Happy, threw himself at him, crying out loud.

"Natsuuu!" he cried on his chest. "I'm so worried!"

Natsu couldn't help but smile lightly at this. "I'm sorry Happy. I'm okay now."

"Thank goodness!"

He looked towards his teammates and asked, "What happened?"

Gray stared at him, confused. "You don't remember?"

The flame dragon slayer looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

_They all looked at the newcomer. She had blond hair with dark brown eyes and the most surprising was that she resembled Lucy._

"_I got her."_

_They all gazed at the person unmoving in the arms of the blond haired woman. "LUCY!" Natsu exclaimed._

"_Bastard! What did you do to Lucy?" Gray inquired with readied stance. "Oh! If I were you, I won't do that." The blond haired said as she made eye contact with all of them._

_Suddenly, they fell on the ground, even Erza. _

_Gray panted. "W-What is this…?"_

"_My magic power… my strength…" Erza began, breathing heavily._

"_It feels like… getting sucked out… of me…" Natsu finished, mustering the energy to look up towards Lucy's kidnappers._

_He saw the woman smiled at him. "Don't worry, I just sucked in your magic powers so you won't be able to move for a while. I did it also to your friend here, so no need to get mad at me that much." She explained, gesturing towards Lucy, who was still unconscious._

"_H-How dare… you…" Natsu couldn't move a muscle anymore. He was too exhausted to do anything. "Damn… it…."_

"_Good job, Athena. Let's go back."_

"_Hm, Cygnus."_

_Natsu reached out his hand. "W-Wait…" The two mages ignored him and suddenly, they disappeared in sight._

_The fire dragon slayer coughed as exhaustion finally took its toll on his body, as well as his energy getting sucked out of him. Before losing consciousness though, only one thought crossed his mind._

Lucy…

"I remember! Those bastards! Taking Lucy!"

Silence filled the room as Erza and Gray clenched their fists, mad at the enemies who did that. And they let them escape. It was shameful.

"Because of that, brats!"

Natsu and the others looked towards the door to see their master standing there, with a determined look on his wrinkled face.

"Master." Erza acknowledged as Master Makarov further walked inside the room, stopping just next to them. Soon, Juvia and Gajeel went in with Lily.

"I won't let them do what they want. Brats! I want you to regain your strength until tomorrow! And then, you are all going to rescue the member of our family! Understand?"

Erza smiled. Gray smirked. Juvia nodded with a determined look. Gajeel let out his infamous, Geehee. Lily, Charle and Happy smiled to each other. And Natsu punched his right palm with his left fist.

"I'm all fired up!"

Erza looked on towards their master and asked, "Master, all of us will be coming?"

"Ah, you're going to go with Juvia, Gajeel and Wendy. But Wendy is still resting so you are going tomorrow."

With that said, Natsu finally noticed Wendy's body resting next to his bed. "Oh, Wendy is here too!"

"Idiot." Gray shook his head.

"That is Natsu!" Happy commented with a grin.

"What happened to her?" Erza asked. Happy raised his paws and answered. "She fought Lucy's kidnapper! The woman with blond hair!"

"Lucy said her name is Athena." Charle said.

"Athena?" Natsu had a serious look on his eyes. "The blond haired woman who looks like Lucy."

"But her hair is curly." Gray respond, arms across his chest. It was surprising that he still had his shirt on. But his white blazer disappeared somewhere.

"Anyways," Erza said, gathering the attention of her friends. "We will go back to the grave for Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy to remember their smell. And then, we are going to search for their hideout."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Until then, we should rest and gain our strength back. Our enemies are surprisingly strong."

"You're right."

"Then you guys get out of here, I'm going back to sleep!" Natsu declared.

"Well then."

The others went outside of the room except Happy.

The fire dragon slayer lay down on the bed with his arms behind his head as a pillow and stared at the ceiling seriously.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" the blue exceed asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Happy." He replied. "We are definitely going to save Lucy."

"Aye!"

Natsu smiled at Happy and then stared at the ceiling with his serious eyes once again.

_Wait for me, Lucy. I'll definitely go to you and save you!_

* * *

Her eyes opened and she blinked. She felt a little dizzy but managed to sit up on the bed she was on. After rubbing her eyes, she adjusted her blurred vision to her surroundings. It seemed like she was locked up in a room made of concrete walls and metal door. There was a single small window above the spot of the bed. There wasn't anything in the room aside from that single bed she was sitting on. She found her keys on the pillow and hugged them close to her as she survey around.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" she muttered. And then, memories flooded in her head.

_Curly blond hair that resemble hers._

_The power to absorb magic energy. _

_Wendy, Charle and Happy lay on the ground, unconscious._

Lucy put a hand on the side of her head. "That's right." She muttered as she touched the side of her head. "I am kidnapped." She sighed, depressed.

"How can I let something like this happen? I'm sure everyone is worried now about me…"

She suddenly heard something and turned her head towards the door which was opening. She braced herself.

"Lucy! You're awake!"

The blond haired celestial wizard glared at the newcomer. "You!"

Athena stood there with a grin. Her curly blond hair was tied up in a ponytail. She didn't wore the cloak anymore and just normal clothes. She had a dark pink vest over her blue dress that reached until her thigh. Her black high heeled knee length boots complimented her feet.

"I almost thought you're not going to wake up. You're asleep for a day!"

"Eh?" _A day already passed by?_

Athena smiled. "Oh well, that's not important now. It's perfect timing! Do you want to eat?"

Lucy just glared at her.

"Mou Lucy! Don't be mad at me. So, do you want to eat first?"

"And what do you want with me?"

Athena shook her head with a sigh. "You'll know later, just don't be stingy and just tell me if you're hungry."

"No! I don't want to eat! And why are you getting friendly with me all of a sudden?" Lucy asked stubbornly.

The other blond suddenly crossed her arms against her chest and stared at her. "You will obey me as long as you are in my care. I understand that you want answers and you will get them as long as you eat. You understand me?" she said coldly. Lucy suddenly felt iciness inside of the room. Athena looked seriously threatening.

The blond celestial wizard sighed.

"Alright. I'll eat."

They stared at each other for a while. And then, suddenly, Athena smirked. "Good girl. Now, follow me."

Athena turned around and walked to the door. Lucy, confused that she let her walked by herself without any restraint, followed after her.

And thus, the metal door closed.

* * *

I wonder why… well, I just have to be thankful since it will be easy for me to escape. Lucy thought with an inward smirk.

Athena noticed this and smirked herself. "Oh, don't try to escape since you won't be able to."

Lucy gazed at her. "Eh? What do you mean?"

The curly blond haired woman walked towards a near glass window. She ushered Lucy to come and look outside. Lucy complied and her eyes widened.

"W-WHAT IS THIS?!" she yelled, shocked.

They were in a normal castle located on a mountain but that wasn't why Lucy had to yell. It was because around the castle, there was a blue barrier and on the ground inside the barrier and near it, there were bones, dried blood and fresh corpse of animals. The sight was horrible.

"You see Lucy, you can walk inside from the outside but you can never pass that barrier from the inside. If you touch the barrier with even the tip of your finger, your body will be engulf with fire and there's no escape." Athena explained as she laughed as if it was a laughing matter.

_This place is scary…_ Lucy thought as she looked at the laughing Athena. _She is scary too… I want to go home…_

She thought of her home, her guild and her friends. _Everyone. Natsu._

"Come now, Lucy. There's no time left to waste."

Athena walked ahead as Lucy followed after her, seeing that she had no other choice but to comply and wait for someone from the guild to save her.

* * *

She thought the food served were scary and non edible but oh well, she was dead wrong. The food was awesome to say the least. She helped herself and ate a lot to prepare for something even her couldn't tell. She needed her strength back just in case.

After eating, Athena left her in the dining hall, mentioning something like, "I'm going to check up on him," and "I'll be right back." But, she had been gone for an hour now and she was becoming nervous with the scary atmosphere in the dining hall. More like, it looked like a haunted room.

Fiddling with her keys on her lap for some comfort, she sighed as Athena appeared at the entrance of the dining hall, a man with blond hair behind her. She smiled and called her. "Lucy! Come on, let's go."

Lucy stood up from her seat and walked towards her slowly. "To where?"

"Don't you want to hear the reason you're here?" she asked, amused. "Then, I'll bring you to him."

"To him?"

"Yeah! To my father."

"Father?" Lucy asked in confusion as she curiously looked at the blond haired man. "Anyways, who is he?" Lucy was closed now so she saw what he wore. It was a dark blue vest over his red shirt, kind of like Athena's. He wore loose pants and black shoes. His blond hair looked almost like Eve of the Blue Pegasus but longer. It kind of made him look handsome.

"Oh! I forgot!"

"Hm, you always do that, Athena."

"I'm sorry!" she apologized towards the man and looked at Lucy again. "Lucy, this is my brother, Cygnus."

"Your brother?"

"That's right. You see, we're twins." She smiled brightly, like a child. Lucy nodded and couldn't help but also smile. "I see."

"Athena, Father is waiting."

"Oh yeah, you're right." She held Lucy's hand and dragged her. "Let's go!"

"Ohhh! Wait! Athena!" Lucy complained as she was being dragged away.

Cygnus just smirked and followed behind them.

* * *

A knock on the door was heard and he sighed, stood up and faced the window behind him. "Come in."

The three mages came in and walked inside the room. Cygnus positioned himself leaning on the wall next to the door. Athena bowed lightly and said, "Father, I've brought her."

The man turned around and Lucy, who was standing in the center of the room and next to Athena, marveled the sight of the man.

He had long black hair tied in a high ponytail. He was approximately a little younger than Gildarts in Lucy's perspective but still, he looked quite handsome. He had dark blue eyes and pale skin as he stared at the blond haired celestial mage. He wore a gray colored cape around his neck and it reached his knee behind him. He also had a normal white shirt with a dark vest outside just like Athena's and Cygnus', loose pants and black shoes.

"Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice of you to join us." The older man said with a light smile.

"I didn't join you. Athena kidnapped me for heaven's sake." She muttered, pouting.

The three people in the room smirked in amusement.

"You're truly different. You remind me of someone."

"Someone? Don't tell me this someone is your lover or something?" Lucy inquired with an angry tone as she glared at the man.

"Why yes, you're right my dear."

"What?"

"Why don't you sit down first and I'll tell you the truth. And the purpose of you being here." The man said seriously as Lucy complied. There was no other choice but to listen.

As soon as Lucy was seated, Athena crossed her arms against her chest and stood next to the chair Lucy was on as Cygnus stayed on his position next to the door. The man stood in front of Lucy but not so close.

"Before anything else, I forgot to introduce myself to you so I will first."

"Do that firsthand, old man!" Lucy shouted, vein popping on her forehead.

"You are short tempered. As expected." The man said. "My name is Zen Aster."

"Zen Aster?" Lucy asked and thought deeply. "I feel like I've heard that name before…"

Zen raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then you know about me?"

Lucy continued to think. "I can't remember…"

"Then, why don't we shake your memory?"

The blond haired celestial mage confusedly gazed at him. "What?"

"I am… your mother's childhood fiancé."

* * *

"Alright! Now, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy. It's your turn." Erza said with that authoritarian tone of hers.

"Hai!" Wendy replied enthusiastically while Natsu and Gajeel just nodded and they got to work.

They were back in the Zentopia Grave where Lucy's parents were peacefully resting. Natsu guided his two fellow dragon slayers on the smell of the enemy. Wendy, since she knew the smell of the blond haired woman she fought, easily caught on while Gajeel was still being familiar with the smell.

Meanwhile the others were on lookout, searching for a single soul who might ambush them, just like the last time. They couldn't afford to lose again.

For Lucy, their precious _nakama_.

"Oi, are you guys not done yet?" Gray asked bored as he rubbed his head. His clothes littered on the ground again. He was naked. He stripped, again. And Juvia stared lovingly at him, again.

"Gray-samaaaa~" she cried like a fan girl and red hearts in her eyes.

"As expected from Gray, ne?" Happy asked with a grin. "Juvia is overwhelmed!"

Charle shook her head. "More like ogling him…"

"You're all loud!" Erza yelled angrily, glaring at them with a stern look. "Gray! Wear your clothes or I'll castrate you right now!"

The black haired ice maker mage stiffened and complied with a "Hai!" and picked up his clothes as he wear them.

"Erza-san is scary…" Juvia trembled behind Gray with her hands on her cheeks. Happy nodded stiffly. "As expected from Erza-sama."

"Hm! That's enough to control these guys." Charle muttered.

Wendy giggled awkwardly and Gajeel shook his head. "Idiot."

Erza looked at all of them with a glare and yelled, "Are you three done? If you are done, let's just go! We couldn't waste our time here! Lucy's safety is at risk!"

All of them suddenly turned serious and heard a voice from afar. "Natsu?" Happy inquired, looking for his pink haired partner.

"Everyone! Here! I can smell that bastard's scent here! Come on!"

"Natsu-san's right, Erza-san! The smell is coming from over there!" Wendy agreed, pointing towards the forest, where Natsu stood in front of.

"Then, let's move!"

"Yeah!"

The wizards of Fairy Tail ran towards the forest with Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel on the lead, tracing the scent of the enemies.

"This forest is quite vast." Juvia said, looking around the forest as she ran. Gray next to her nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"The trees are also tall. I couldn't see the top." Happy looked upwards while he flew. All he could see was darkened branches. "It's scary…"

"Mou. You're so pathetic." Charle flew next to him, shaking her head.

"That is why we need to be careful and stay together. It's possible that someone might ambush us anytime." Erza said. "Don't let your guard down!"

"Yeah!"

As he ran towards the smell he knew, Natsu Dragneel remembered his dream. And he deep inside, although he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid. But, even so, he wanted to do everything to save her. Even if it kills him, for Lucy.

_Lucy. Wait for me. Hang on please! I'm on my way to save you!_

* * *

"My mother's… fiancé?" Lucy had her eyes wide in shock. "What… do you mean?"

Zen closed his eyes and sighed. "The truth is when we were 12 years old, we were betrothed. As you know, your mother is a noble. And that was the same for me. Our parents were good friends and we were too. She didn't say anything about refusing the arrange marriage so I assumed that it was okay with her. But then, when we reached 17, she ran away from home."

Lucy's facial expression changed. "What?"

"Only a year and we would've been wed already but she escape from the safety of her home and went to town. She always tells me back then that she wanted to be a great wizard."

"You mean, Mama is already a wizard when she ran away?" the blond celestial mage inquired, still grasping what she was hearing.

"Yes. A celestial wizard. Like yourself, Lucy."

Lucy looked down on her lap where her hands clenched tight. Seeing this, Zen continued. "Ever since she left, I became depressed and got obsessive with studying magic. I want to be with Layla so I studied every single books about magic. I discovered my magic when I was 18 though."

"When I finally confident with myself that I knew everything, I searched for your mother. I searched every town where she could be. I spent two whole years and I finally found her. But…"

Lucy looked at him.

"I found out that she was already married, with your father." The young blond's hand shook against her lap. Zen continued his story. "Layla met him back at the Love and Lucky Guild in Acalypha. She was even pregnant already at that time!"

"I was so hurt that I decided that I would get revenge!"

Lucy gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't tell me!"

"Hmm? Don't worry, I haven't done anything. I heard Layla died of illness fourteen years ago and Jude Heartfilia died only this year because of his age." Zen smirked. "Hm, that will serve him. He died without seeing his daughter who disappeared with his friends for seven years. What a pitiful human being."

Lucy gritted her teeth and stood up. "Don't you dare insult my father!" she yelled as she was ready to punch the man but to her shock, she couldn't move. "W-Why?"

"Don't do something that you will regret, Lucy."

The latter gazed at Zen with mustered energy in her unmovable body. "W-What do you want with me? Revenge?"

"Well, that may be so my dear. But, I've thought of something better than that." Zen said. "I just want your mother, Lucy. I love her. I always do. And I still do."

"Then, what do you mean…"

"Ne, Lucy, do you know anything about Resurrection magic?"

Lucy joined her eyebrows together, thinking. "Resurrection? The magic to bring back a dead person to life?" she asked. An evil smirk was shown on Zen's face and Lucy came to a realization. Her eyes went wide in fear.

"You… don't tell me… you will…"

"Yes. That's what I want to do." Zen walked towards Lucy's still stiff body. "I want to be with your Mama. And to do that, I need you and your magic power."

"My magic power?"

"Yes," Zen stopped just close to her and caressed her face. "You see, to resurrect a dead person, there are two steps."

"Two… steps…"

"One, the ashes of the person is needed to form back the body of the dead. If the corpse isn't cremated, just use the bones and burn them to ashes. But, your mother's ashes are in her grave so I don't have to burn her bones to create the ashes." He explained with a smirk.

Lucy's eyes widened. "You… you tarnished my mother's grave and stole her ashes!" she mustered to say in an angry tone. "How cruel! I will never forgive you for this!"

"Oh?" Zen removed his hand from her face and with the same hand, slapped her across the face, hard. Lucy's head got thrown from the impact. Her head hurt and dizzy.

"Don't interrupt me. I'm still in the middle of explaining."

Lucy glared at him. Zen smirked. "Tough girl. I like the expression in your eyes."

"Oh well, after the molding of the body, you need a soul to bring the dead back to life."

_A soul?_

"But in a wizard's case, the easy way to that is to transfer a magic power to its body. A magic power similar to the dead when it was still alive and before it died. Or a magic power of family member of some sorts."

"Magic power… transfer…" Lucy muttered. Her eyes suddenly realized what he meant and her body shook. "You… you're going to… transfer my celestial powers to my mother's body…"

"That's right! I knew you are so clever!" Zen clapped his hands. "Now, that you understand, let's get you to my laboratory." He laughed at Lucy's tough face. He could see the fear in her eyes. "Tough outside but afraid inside, eh?"

"I'm not afraid of you! You won't get away with this! Fairy Tail wizards never give up! And I am a Fairy Tail wizard! I won't let you have your way!" she yelled at him, though she couldn't still move.

"Ehh…" she saw him clenched his right fist in front of her face. She suddenly couldn't breathe. She gasped for air but to no avail. _W-What… is this…? H-How can he…_

Zen laughed. "I'm sorry for this but you need to sleep for a while until everything is ready, dear Lucy."

Her sight blurred and her head dizzy. _N-No… I am… losing consciousness… _she thought as her eyes closed slowly._ Everyone… Natsu…_

* * *

Natsu stopped running and put a hand on his chest. "Natsu?" the others had stopped as well and Happy looked at his partner, concerned.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" That was the red haired armored wizard.

"Ah, no, I'm okay. It's just that I felt something."

"Felt something?" Juvia inquired, confused.

"Maybe you're just getting tired from running…" Wendy commented.

"Well… maybe you're right." Natsu replied. _But… this feeling… I have a very bad feeling. _

"Guys, I found it."

Everyone looked at Gajeel who spoke. "What did you found?" Gray asked.

The iron dragon slayer pointed at a landscape in front of them. "T-That is…"

Natsu sniffed in the air. "He's right. I can smell Lucy's scent around."

"Then, let's get on to this!" Erza commanded.

"Yeah!" they all replied as they ran towards the barrier with Natsu and Erza on the lead.

_Lucy… please be okay…_

* * *

_**Date: **__March 5, 2013__**  
Time: **__6:07 PM__**  
Signed: **__Mari•Kia•Aishiteru_

_**Mari**__: So there. Sorry for the literally story telling. I'm too lazy to create Flashbacks. And I don't even know the scenes to them. (Giggles awkwardly) _

_Thank you for reading and please review! I love reading reviews! __:)_

_**Information**__: __**Zen**__ is a __school__ of __Mahayana __Buddhism__ that developed in __China__ during the 6th century as __Chán__. From China, Zen spread south to __Vietnam__, to __Korea__ and east to __Japan__. _

_The word __Zen__ is derived from the __Japanese__ pronunciation of the __Middle Chinese__ word __禪__(__dʑjen__) (Modern __Mandarin__: __Chán__), which in turn is derived from the __Sanskrit__ word __dhyāna__, which can be approximately translated as "absorption" or "__meditative state__"._

_Zen emphasizes the attainment of __enlightenment__ and the personal expression of __direct insight__ in the Buddhist teachings. As such, it de-emphasizes mere knowledge of __sutras__ and doctrine __and favors direct understanding through __zazen__ and interaction with an accomplished teacher. –Wikipedia._

_**Mari**__: I don't know that it has this kind of meaning though. I just thought of the name as I write this chapter. I discovered that it has some meaning when I watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Zen meditation was mentioned, so I thought I'd research about it._

_**Next Chapter**__: The fate will unlock with the next events. This will be the beginning. Natsu and the others are on their way. Will they be able to save Lucy in time? Will Layla really be resurrected? _

_**Episode 05: The Inevitable Life's Worth!**_

_Lucy's fate. What of it? Will her life be worth everything?_


	6. A01: E05—The Inevitable Life's Worth

_**Replies to Reviews:** (haven't done in few chapters. sorry!)_

**_AsianInABox_ **- I'm glad you're excited. I hope you'll like this chapter. This is the conclusion. :D  
**_CupcakeGirl633_ **- Hoho~ their personalities are just my randomness. haha~ I don't even know what am I writing. XD Though, about Zen, having kids namely Cygnus and Athena, it will be revealed in the next chapters so stay with me! hohoho~ Thank you! I"m so glad you love it! Here's the next chap!  
**_Tawny_ **- You think so? haha~ I love the sweet Natsu. XD Thanks for reviewing!  
**_ petragirl987_ **- I know right? I want to draw how it looks so creepy but... (It's so creepy just thinking of it.) so I erased the thought. ahaha~ Arigatou for reviewing! :D

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Fairy Tail. Never do, never will. Hiro Mashima-sama does. I own my Ocs and the plot though.  
_

* * *

—**The Promise Of Origami—  
**_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_**  
**_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

"Are everything ready?"

"Yes, father."

"Good."

Zen stood next to the body lying on the bed and stared at her. "You're so beautiful." He said, caressing the corpse's face. "We will be together soon, Layla."

Layla looked exactly the way she was when she died. She resembled the seventeen-year-old Lucy a lot but a little older and taller than her.

Athena checked Lucy's bindings once more since when the transfer of magic power start, she will be in immense pain and she will fight the bindings. It was better to be safe than sorry. She tightened the metal chains around both of her hands and ankles. Lucy was pinned against a bed, right next to Layla's.

Because of the movement, Lucy's consciousness returned. She blinked her eyes towards the ceiling. "W-Where… am I?" she muttered.

"Lucy… you're awake?" Athena asked. "You poor girl. You shouldn't have waked up so you won't feel anything."

Her eyes widened as she realized the situation she was in. "W-What is this?" she tried to move her arms and legs to no avail.

"Useless. I tightened the chains. You won't be able to move." The blond mage said, shaking her head.

"Athena, why are you guys doing this?" Lucy asked, looking over at Athena.

"Lucy, we are doing this for you. Don't you want to see your mother?"

Lucy bit her lip. "I want to. You don't know how much I long to see her. But not like this!"

The curly blond hair sighed and shrugged. "Sorry Lucy. Don't hate us for this okay?"

"What are you—"

"Father—"

"Father!"

Cygnus appeared in the room. Zen and Athena looked over at him. "What is it, Cygnus?"

"There are intruders outside."

"Intruders? Who?" his father asked. Cygnus would have looked at Lucy if only she wasn't pinned on the bed and could see her.

"Fairy Tail mages."

Lucy's eyes widened. _They came!_

"Ehhh~ really stubborn, eh? Your guild." Athena commented smirking at Lucy.

Zen shrugged and put a hand on his hip. "Well then, Cygnus, you take care of them. Take them to _that_ room."

"Yes, father."

Cygnus disappeared in a flash.

"_That_ room? What do you mean?"

Athena smiled evilly. "Oh, you'll know soon."

"Athena, are you ready?"

"Actually, yes, father."

"Wait! Please! Stop it!"

"Alright. Start now."

"No!"

"Hai."

Lucy's cries were ignored as Athena positioned herself in between the two beds. She closed her eyes and spread her arms sideward. Lucy's breathing harbored as she saw her red magic circle appear behind her.

"No… please… stop…"

_Everyone… Natsu…_

_**The Resurrection of the Great Celestial Mage Arc **__**  
Episode 05**__  
The Inevitable Life's Worth_

Erza spread her arm to stop them from running. She scanned the barrier in front of them. "Barrier?"

"Let's just destroy it!" Natsu cried fire fists ready to strike.

"No." Erza told him. "Look down."

"Waah~ There were bones everywhere…" Wendy said with a little trembling of her body.

"Scary…" Happy added.

Juvia kneeled and stared at the horrible sight inside the barrier. "But, these bones and dried blood are inside of the barrier. Maybe, we can get in safely but we can't go outside from there…"

Erza nodded at the blue haired water mage's idea. "Yeah, Juvia's right."

"Then, what do we do now?" Gajeel asked, arms crossed against his chest.

The red haired sighed and looked over the castle in front of them. "Let's charge in and take care of this barrier later."

Gray and Gajeel smirked, while the two blue haired girls smiled. Charle, Lily and Happy nodded. Natsu seriously stared at the castle as he thought of Lucy. Erza signaled them to follow her.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

They passed the barrier and just like they predicted, nothing happen. They ran towards the castle's door and Natsu kicked it with ease. It broke and fell down. They ran inside and noticed that the inside of the place was silent. As if there were no people present. They reached the end of the hallway and a flight of stairs were present. They didn't have any choice but to climb the stairs. After running towards the second floor, the dragon slayers' nose smelled her scent.

"Lucy's scent!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Really? Where?" Gray asked, looking around.

"Over here!" the flame dragon slayer ran towards a closed door and kicked it. The door opened but didn't fell down from its hinges. "Lucy!"

They all entered the room.

"Nobody is in here…" Juvia commented as the others gazed around.

"But, Lucy-san's scent is all over the room."

Erza's eyes widened as she turned to the door. "Don't tell me… this is—"

The door suddenly closed. They all looked at the source of the sound and Gajeel, who was near the door, moved the knob. "It's locked."

"What?" Wendy and Happy asked in unison.

"We're trapped in here." Erza stated, fists clenched.

"Damn!" Natsu cursed. But then, a voice spoke surprising them.

"I can't believe you came here."

They all looked at the source and there was the blond haired teen Natsu, Gray and Erza had fought, standing above them.

"He's floating!" Happy exclaimed.

Cygnus smirked at the three mages glaring expression.

"Long time no see, eh? _Fairies_."

"You! What have you done to Lucy?!" Natsu demanded an answer and he was going to get it.

"Oh, don't be so hasty. You'll see her." Cygnus moved his hand downward and a bright light on the floor appeared. They all shielded their eyes.

"It's so bright…"

Soon, the light disappeared. Natsu and the others gazed at the teen. "WHAT DID YOU DO, BASTARD!"

Cygnus just smirked. "Look down." He simply said. They complied. All eyes widened with what they saw.

The floor had become transparent. And they could see their dear friend below chained on the bed.

"LUCY!"

They all kneeled and tried to attack the floor with their hands. Natsu punched the floor.

"This floor is hard to destroy."

"I'll destroy this with my magic!" the pink haired dragon slayer roared and called his power but nothing came out of his hands. "What?"

All of them tried to use their powers but nothing happened.

"What's with us? Why can't we use any magic?"

They heard Cygnus laughed over them. "It's useless. All magic are nullified as long as you are in this room."

"So you trick us to get into this room by getting Lucy's scent all over here." Gray stated, glaring at the blond haired teen.

"That's right. She's here a while ago."

"Bastard! What do you think you are doing! Let go of Lucy this instant!" Natsu roared to him, eyes blazing in anger.

"Hm." Cygnus smirked. "What a loser."

"What did you say?"

"You..." Erza began, glaring at him. "What do you plan on doing?"

Cygnus closed his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest. "As expected from Titania. Sharp as always."

Erza breathed in, keeping herself from attacking the man.

"Do you know about the Resurrection magic?"

"Resu—what?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Resurrection magic!" Happy told him.

Erza stared at him. "A forbidden magic that brings a dead person to life." She stated. Gray looked at her. "Brings a dead person back to life…"

"Everyone! Look! There is another body over there!" Wendy said, pointing towards the bed next to Lucy.

"That woman looks like an older Lucy." Juvia commented, observing the body.

Erza joined the facts they had found altogether.

_Lucy's mother's grave. _

_Ashes. _

_Lucy. _

_Magic. _

_Resurrection magic. _

_Brings back to life._

The red haired armored wizard's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me…" she glared at the man with remorse.

"That's right." Cygnus smirked evilly at the Titania. "We will bring back Layla Heartfilia to life." The others had their eyes wide as well. "With Lucy's magic."

"What the hell! Don't you dare! I won't let you!" Natsu's breathing was hoarse because of anger. He wanted to pummel the man to death right then and there but he was above them and his magic was gone.

And besides, he wanted to focus on Lucy first.

"Don't worry; you can hear what's happening down there." Cygnus said. "And she could see you over here too."

They all looked below and saw Lucy staring at them with wide eyes and shock expression. "Lucy!"

* * *

"Your friends have come to watch you suffer, Lucy." Athena spoke in a quiet voice but enough for Lucy to hear. She stared at the ceiling and there they were. Her friends.

"Everyone…" she muttered, eyes wide, shocked. "Natsu…"

She couldn't help but shed tears. Deep inside, she knew. She was afraid of what will happen to her. She wanted to go home, to Fairy Tail. In the safe haven she called her family.

"Too bad, they won't be able to save you." Athena said as she prepared for the spell. The magic circle behind her grew larger as her magic increased.

* * *

Natsu and the others could feel it. The increase of the magic power.

"It's starting!" Wendy cried in panic. "We need to get Lucy-san out of there before it's too late!"

"But how?" Juvia replied, biting her lip.

"Damn it!" Gray, Natsu and Erza cursed altogether.

"Lucy…" Happy muttered in worry.

"You don't have to do anything. Just watch and enjoy the show." Cygnus told them with an amused smirk.

Natsu ignored him this time and stared at Lucy who was staring right at him. "Lucy, hang on."

* * *

_Natsu… _

Athena closed her eyes and concentrated towards the task at hand. She slowly absorbed Lucy's magic with her right hand and transferred it to Layla's body with her left hand.

Lucy's body froze and her eyes widened in fear. She could feel her magic getting sucked out of her and it was actually painful. She bit her lip and closed her eyes to keep herself from screaming but to no avail.

She screamed in pain.

Team Natsu and the others heard it and Natsu looked like he was going to kill someone in furious.

Wendy and Happy began to cry. Charle tried to console her. Juvia stared wide eyed below. Lily and Gajeel cursed. Erza and Gray had the same facial expression as Natsu.

"Damn it! Lucy!" Natsu cried as he punched the floor with his bare fists. Gray clenched his tightly and felt helpless that they could only watch their friend suffer.

Erza felt the same as Gray and looked at Natsu who was frantically trying to destroy the transparent floor as he called on his best friend's name.

The scream continued until the voice became hoarse. Natsu's hands also continued until his fists shed with blood. Erza saw this and even though she knew what Natsu felt right now, she mustered her courage to stop him.

"Natsu, stop. You're just hurting yourself."

"But Erza! Lucy! LUCY'S HURTING DOWN THERE AND WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT!"

"I KNOW BUT PLEASE CALM DOWN! You're not the only one who feels that way Natsu! All of us!"

Natsu stopped and stared at Erza who was crying openly. He couldn't believe that Erza showed this kind of emotion right now. But he could understand. All of them love Lucy a lot. It was understandable.

The dragon slayer looked down at Lucy again, who was squirming and screaming painfully on the bed as her magic power were getting absorbed out of her. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger.

_Why? Why is this happening?_

She continued to scream.

_Why Lucy?_

A bright light surrounded them.

_Why?_

Suddenly, the screams stopped. Was it over? Did they really succeed with their plan?

And then, they felt it. The floor was cracking.

"The floor!" Wendy screamed out.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Erza barked. "We're going to fall!"

The floor completely destroyed and they all fell down. The exceeds held their dragon slayer partners as Gray used his ice to make a mountain of ice onto the floor and slid on it with Erza and Juvia.

They reached the ground and waited for the smoke to cease. They hope it wasn't too late.

The smoke disappeared and Athena stood in between the bed, breathing hard but mustered a smile. The man with the cape laughed maniacally as he yelled, "It's finally done! She's alive!"

The Fairy Tail mages' eyes widened and realized what that meant. Natsu ran towards the bed on his side as he yelled, "Lucy!" the others followed after him.

Athena walked next to her father and Cygnus appeared next to her with a smug look. "Good work, Athena."

"Thanks."

Natsu saw Lucy on the bed unconscious. But what Natsu feared the most was the sweat and pale complexion of her face. "Lucy!"

Gray immediately came over and froze the chains to break them. He successfully did it as Natsu held Lucy in his arms. She was cold to the touch.

"Lucy! Talk to me!"

"Lucy-san…"

A laugh made them looked at the source and they glared at the culprit. "She won't last. Her magic is almost gone. And you know what that means for a mage, right?" the older man asked with a large smirk on his face.

"Lucy's life is in danger!" Erza declared.

"What?"

"A magic of a mage is the source of their life. If they overuse their magic, they will die." Juvia explained.

"And now…" Zen stated hands upwards. "Wake up from your sleep, Layla Heartfilia!" he laughed afterward as the body sat up with its eyes still closed. The Fairy Tail mages' eyes widened. "This is impossible!"

And then, her dull and blank eyes opened and stared at them.

Natsu felt a cold chill run down his spine. She looked like a doll with Lucy's physical appearance.

"Layla, I am your master. Now, kill those mages in front of you." Zen ordered with a smirk.

The resurrected Layla Heartfilia remained silent but raised her right hand towards them. A light appeared on her hand and Erza knew it was bad.

"Dangerous! Dodge!"

All of them jumped out of their spot before they burn into crisp just like the bed Lucy was on a while ago. There was no trace left of it aside from the ashes on the ground where it once was.

"What a strong magic power." Juvia said, staring at the enemy.

"Yeah." Gray nodded at her.

"We don't need to fight her. We fulfilled the mission. Let's go back. Lucy needs to be treated." Erza said. "Natsu and the others, run along! Gray, Juvia and I will back you up!"

"Yeah!" they all replied as Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy with the three exceeds ran away from the place.

Layla continued to shower them with magic power attacks that they didn't even know what. After shielding with her Adamantine Armor, Erza ordered Gray and Juvia to run and follow Natsu and the others.

"Athena. Cygnus." Zen glanced at his children and they both nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Hai."

And they both vanished in a flash.

Zen walked towards the silent standing Layla and hugged her. "You don't know how much I long for you, Layla."

The blank look in her eyes remained.

* * *

They finally reached outside but encountered the problem from before. How they would pass the barrier from the inside.

Happy threw a stray branch from the ground and to the barrier and witnessed it being burnt into ashes.

"What do we do now?" Wendy asked her guildmates.

Erza, Gray and Juvia appeared and ran towards them. "What about the enemy?" Gajeel asked the three.

Juvia shook her head. "They didn't come after us." Gray replied.

Suddenly, they heard a groan and Natsu's exclaimed of "Lucy!". They all walked towards Natsu who was still cradling Lucy in his arms and stared at her worriedly. And then, they breathed in relief when her eyes opened. "Lucy!" That was Natsu.

"N-Natsu… E-Everyone…"

"Lucy, save your strength." Erza ordered with a stern voice but her face said otherwise.

"I… I h-heard your…con…ver…sation…" she muttered. "I-I have… an idea…"

"What?"

"Abo…ut… the barrier…" Lucy reached her hand towards her pocket. She got a hold of her keys. Their eyes widened.

"Lucy! You can't use magic right now!" Gray said, staring down at her.

"He's right! Lucy-san!"

"It's… okay…"

_I'm glad you all came for me…_ she smiled as she thought.

"Lucy! Stop it!" Natsu said to her, gripping her tightly against him but she ignored their pleas.

"Open… G-Gate of the M-Maiden… V-Virgo…"

The celestial spirit appeared and stared down at her master. "You… know what to…do…" Virgo bowed silently and dug the ground. She rose out of the ground outside the barrier.

"As expected from Virgo." Happy said.

And then, she suddenly disappeared. "Ah, she vanished."

They all looked at Lucy who lost consciousness again. "Mou, Lucy, doing something like this." Natsu muttered, staring at Lucy.

"You won't get away!"

They all looked towards the voice. The blond haired woman and man were staring at them from the door entrance. Erza, Gray and Juvia readied a battle stance.

"Natsu, take Lucy out of here!"

Natsu nodded and jumped on the hole Virgo dug. The others followed after him.

"There's a hole?" Cygnus asked in wonder.

"It must have been Lucy's celestial spirit." Athena replied with an amuse smirk. "What a stubborn girl, really."

"Erza!" Natsu's voice rang. "We're out!"

The red haired smiled and glared at the two foes in front of them. Juvia and Gray jumped in the hole as Erza made her way. "If we meet again, we will never let you get away again."

"Oh?"

"Get away from Lucy or the Fairy Tail Guild will be after you to the ends of the world." She declared before jumping in the hole. Rising from the hole outside, they glared at the two before making a run for it.

"Athena."

"Let them. We got what we want anyway."

Cygnus nodded. "You're right."

"Let's go back inside."

"Hm."

And they both vanished, again.

* * *

They all ran fast as if racing against time. Lucy's life could be in danger. Why wouldn't they be?

But as the fire dragon slayer ran with the blond celestial mage in his arms, he couldn't help but glanced at her. Making sure that she was still breathing, he focused on his running.

_Hang in there, Lucy!_

* * *

_**Date: **__March 6, 2013__**  
Time: **__6:29 PM__**  
Signed: **__Mari•Kia•Aishiteru_

_**Mari**__: Done finally. After all the distractions, (working on house chores, eating, water dripping right on the keyboard while I am typing and the random shutting down of this computer) I finally finished it! Ahh… my shoulders hurt from all this typing._

_I posted it just now because I just finished the episode 6. I want a chapter ahead. Sorry about that. Okaaaay~ I hope you like this! Thanks! Review~~~!_

_Thank you for reading and please review! I love reading reviews! __:)_

_**Next Chapter**__: The only way to save her life from depleting. Another journey towards the Blooming Capital of Fiore!_

_**Episode 06: The Lacrima of Life.**_

"_The only way to save your life is to leave your side even for a short moment. I want to stay with you until you wake up but I want to do something for you, because you are my teammate, my partner and my best friend, Lucy." –Natsu._


	7. A01: E06—The Lacrima of Life

_**Note: **__Future Chapter Spoilers in my profile. Not only for this story but also for my other two ongoing fics.(IchiRuki: The Destined Tale and You Are My Love) Thanks.  
__**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Fairy Tail. Never do, never will. Hiro Mashima-sama does. I own my Ocs and the plot though.  
_

* * *

—**The Promise Of Origami—  
**_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_**  
**_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

"Ahh~ I wonder if Lu-chan's alright…" the Fairy Tail resident solid script mage, Levy Mcgarden said aloud, gathering the attention of the siblings with her. The white short haired girl nodded to her and stretched her arms on top of the counter.

"I wonder about that too." Lisanna commented from next to her. "It seems like a very serious matter. I have a bad feeling."

Mirajane agreed to her sister. She stared at the two girls while wiping the glasses she held with a clean rag. "I hope they are all fine. Erza is with them so I doubt she will let something happen."

Levy put her head on the table as she stared ahead. "Hn… you're right."

The master of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov heard their conversation and couldn't help but worry about his children. He knew their strength but this time, it looked like it wasn't like before. This matter was more serious than they thought. He had a very foreboding feeling.

Suddenly, the door of the guild opened and revealed the red haired Titania, with the Iron Dragon slayer and his black exceed next to her. They ran towards him and he could already tell, from the look on her face that something bad had happened.

_**The Resurrection of the Great Celestial Mage Arc **__**  
Episode 06**__  
The Lacrima of Life_

"Erza."

"Master, we're back." she told him as she looked over at his eyes. The old master nodded and asked, "What happened?"

The members of the guild gathered around the bar counter where Erza could be heard. The red haired armored wizard sighed. "Master, the enemy successfully fulfilled their plan."

"Plan?"

"What do you mean, Erza?" Mirajane asked from behind the counter.

"The enemy kidnapped Lucy to do the Resurrection Magic."

The guild master's eyes widened. "Resurrect? You mean…"

"Yes, their aim is to resurrect Lucy's mother."

The guild members' eyes widened in shock. Levy knew the consequence of the Resurrection Magic so with voice trembling, she asked the forbidden question. "L-Lu-chan… Is Lu-chan…" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

Erza looked down and replied, "She's still alive but… her magical power is almost gone."

Master Makarov closed his eyes as if thinking. "Natsu and the others brought her over to Porlyusica-san's place." Erza continued.

"I see." Master Makarov nodded. "Then, Layla Hearfilia is…"

"She's alive." Gajeel spoke. "She even attacked us."

"What? She attacked you?" Cana inquired, her barrel of alcohol long forgotten on the table.

Lily nodded solemnly. "Hn, her magic is so powerful. It totally put our backs on the wall."

The old man stared at Erza. "I'm relieved that you managed to escape."

"Hai, Lucy used her celestial spirit. She helped us escape."

The old guild master bit his lip. "Using magic in such a situation, does she want to rush her death?"

"We told her to stay put but she didn't listen."

"As expected from Lucy." Mirajane commented sadly.

"Either way, I'm going to Porlyusica." Master Makarov declared, standing on his feet on the floor. He walked towards the door. He was followed by Erza. Before fully going out of the guild, he faced his children.

"Don't get out of the guild until I tell you so. Stay here and keep quiet. Gajeel, Mirajane, take care of everything."

Mirajane and Gajeel nodded firmly as the two mages headed off to the forest where Porlyusica lived.

* * *

They were told to wait outside but he couldn't wait any longer. He was anxious to know her condition. Natsu sat on the opened space in front of Porlyusica's tree house. He stayed put quietly but the others knew that he was just trying his best to be patient which surprised them. Knowing Natsu, he never was the patient type. He faced the front of the old lady's house.

Gray, Juvia, Wendy and the two exceeds were behind Natsu but also sat on the opened space, waiting for the lady to come out. It had been a few minutes and it felt like forever. They couldn't accept that their friend would die just like this. They still want to do jobs with her.

They were all hoping she would be alright.

Suddenly, Natsu stiffened but didn't turn around. Wendy moved her head towards the sound though.

"What is it, Wendy?" Gray asked when he noticed her looking towards the opposite side of them.

"Master and Erza-san are coming."

Gray looked over. "Then, Erza probably told Jii-san everything already."

On cue, their guild master and the red haired Titania came into view. They both walked towards them.

"How's Lucy?" the old man asked.

Wendy shook her head. "Porlyusica-san is still checking on her inside." She said, gazing over to the tree house.

Silence ensued among the group until a sound of door opening reached the young dragon slayers' sensitive ears.

Natsu stood up all of a sudden, catching the attention of his friends. They followed his action as Porlyusica stepped towards them. Master Makarov stood next to Natsu, who was looking expectantly at the old healer.

"Makarov."

"I came here after hearing what happened." Master Makarov told her. "What is Lucy's situation?" he was seriously staring at his old friend's eyes.

Porlyusica sighed heavily as she stared at the faces of Makarov's 'children'. They were all worried and everyone could see that in their eyes. She didn't want to tell them but there was no way she could lie to their faces when they were acting like this.

"The girl… she lost a lot of her magic. Her life force is also depleting. If this continues…" she stared at her old friend who was listening intently, ignoring the intense stare of the pink haired dragon slayer next to him. "…she will die."

Several pair of eyes widened in shock.

"W-What?" Erza bit her lip.

"No… way…" Juvia covered her lips with her hands. Gray next to her clenched his fists.

"Lucy-san…" Wendy's knees collapsed. She fell down on the floor as her white exceed consoled her.

"Lucy…" Happy was near tears and Natsu gritted his teeth as his clenched fists trembled.

Master Makarov stared at Porlyusica. "Is there any way to save her life?"

The pink haired woman closed her eyes for a while. When she opened them, she softly said, "Yes, there is only one way."

The group who was losing hope a little while ago was startled. They all stared at Porlyusica with hopeful eyes. Wendy stood up on her feet as Natsu asked, "Really? What is it?"

"We have to retrieve the Magic Transfusion Lacrima."

Everyone present had confused looks on their faces. "Transfusion Lacrima?" the fire dragon slayer asked uncertainly.

"Yes." The old healer nodded slightly.

"What does it do?" Wendy asked with her little voice in wonder. "Can it really help Lucy-san?"

The pink haired old lady glanced at her counterpart's child with a grim nod. "Magic Transfusion Lacrima can absorb various magic powers from different mages user. It may be a holder type or ability type, as long as magic powers exist."

Happy put his little right paw on his chin and inquired innocently. "Then how will it help Lucy?"

"We will use the said Lacrima to absorb magic powers and transfer it in hers. That way, her magic power could be restored and she could be saved."

All of them broke into sighs and smiles of reliefs.

"That's so great!" Wendy clasped her hands against her chest with a grin.

"I see, that could be one way." Erza commented and then looked at Porlyusica. "We will contribute our own magic powers to help."

"I know."

"Then, where is that Lacrima now?" Gray stared at the pink haired healer in question. "Do you have it?"

All of them looked at her expectantly. However, she shook her head.

"No."

"Eeeeehhhhhhh?!~"

"Then how do we do it when you don't even have that Lacrima! Sheesh!" Natsu whined like a child until Erza bonked him on his head. He let out a painful sound and rubbed his sore head.

Porlyusica sighed. "The Magic Transfusion Lacrima is already rare nowadays. It is hard to find one."

"What?!" Natsu blasted earning him a second bonk on his head courtesy of the red haired titania. For her, he was too noisy to her liking.

"Then… what should we do?" the blue exceed asked worriedly.

"Last time I heard, this Lacrima, also called the Lacrima of Life, was found by a rich noble man several years ago in a small town. Ever since then, that rich man introduced the Lacrima as his family's heirloom that had been the reason of their family's prosperity."

"We just have to borrow it from them." Gray said.

"No, if you used the Lacrima, it will disappear into nothing as if it never existed in the first place. That is the reason why it became extinct."

"I see." Erza was in deep thought and after that, stared at the pink haired old lady. "We have to tell them the situation. Maybe if we did, they could give us the Lacrima."

"Hmm. It's up to you."

"I will write a letter addressed to the man." Master Makarov advised a serious look in his eyes. And then, Erza," he stared at her. "You give it to the leader of the family. You can also choose whoever you want to come."

"Yes master."

"I'll come." Gray raised his right hand with closed eyes. As he opened them, he saw Erza looking at him. "I want to help."

"Gray-sama…" the water mage whispered under her breath, looking worriedly at her crush.

"Alright, then—" her voice was cut off with the flame dragon slayer's declaration.

"I'll go too." He was seriously staring at Erza. The red haired could feel the intensity in his eyes. "Natsu…"

"I want to do something for Lucy rather than waiting."

"Then I'll come too!" the blue exceed partner of Natsu chirped, flying to reach Natsu's height.

"Hm…"

"I'll stay and look after Lucy-san." Wendy smiled softly. Juvia glanced at Gray and clenched her fists before staring at the Titania. "Juvia will stay as well." Erza was quite surprised that she was not coming with them but she guessed she understand the situation. That was Juvia was. She nodded gratefully. "We are counting on you."

"Hai!"

"Then, the usual group will go." Master Makarov said. "You have to go as soon as possible."

"We are going to go now, Master."

"Alright."

"Wait," Natsu broke out, looking at Porlyusica. "Can I… see her first?" he asked. The pink haired Grandine counterpart stared at him at first. This boy, even though he didn't know, he surely had grown enormous feelings for the blond. And it was not just a normal feeling of friendship. She knew that it was much more. She could see it in his dark onyx eyes. Porlyusica finally sighed and then nodded.

"Be silent."

"I know."

Natsu walked towards the tree house and opened the door. As the door closed, everyone stayed in their spots. Even though they wanted to see Lucy so much, it wasn't even close to how much the flame dragon slayer wanted to see his blond haired best friend. So they respected his privacy with Lucy.

* * *

He walked inside and was thankful that none of his friends followed him because he didn't want them to see this side of him.

He saw her lying on the bed with the light from the window illuminating her unmoved body. The blanket covered half of her body as her both hands lay motionless on both sides of her body. He stepped towards her, closer. When he was already beside her bed, he stared at her for the longest time. He was like memorizing her face. As if, he was afraid that she will disappear in any moment if he didn't.

After such lengths, he sighed. _What am I doing?_ He thought to himself.

He sat down on a chair conveniently placed beside the bed and held her hand in his.

"Ne, Lucy?" he stared at her face, hoping to see her eyes opened for him like she always did. "Can you hear me?"

Still no change.

He smiled slightly. "Lucy, I need to leave for a moment."

She remained unmoving under his scrutinizing gaze.

He sighed. "The only way to save your life is to leave your side even for a short moment. I want to stay with you until you wake up but I want to do something for you, because…" he breathed in and then grinned. "…you are my teammate, my partner and my best friend, Lucy."

The blond haired celestial mage didn't even move a muscle.

"I will be back soon. So please…" Natsu held her hand tighter. "…wait for me."

He smiled and stood up. He let go of her hand and probed her face for one last time, before making his way outside of the tree house.

Yes, he will be back because he cares for his friend. He will be back for her. That, he promised.

"You done, Natsu?" Gray asked, arms crossed against his chest.

"Yeah."

"Let's move on now."

"I understand."

Master Makarov already made a letter addressed to the leader of the noble family while Natsu was inside the tree house. Yes, he always brought a spare paper with him. It was a letter with casted magic. The receiver was the only one who can open it.

After bidding goodbye to their friends, namely Juvia, Wendy, Charle and their Master, Natsu and his friends made their way to the train station. They just got back but they didn't have any time to spare.

In the train station as they waited for the train to come, Natsu's complexion paled as he realized something. "Oh no."

"What is it Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I forgot to ask Wendy to cast Troia on me!" Natsu wailed hysterically. Gray facepalmed. "Idiot." He commented with a sigh.

"I don't care about your problem Natsu so listen right now." Erza glared at the pink haired brat and said brat stiffened in fear. The ice mage looked pleased. "Hai!" he croaked.

The titania sighed. "According to Porlyusica-san, the noble family who owns that Lacrima in this moment is the Jurener Family. They were a rich noble family like the Hearfilia's."

"Ehhh~" Natsu commented, amazed.

"Their center of residence is in the Blooming Capital."

"Blooming Capital, eh?" Natsu crossed his arms against his chest. "Then, we are going to Crocus?"

"Yes."

The train approached with a loud siren, catching the mages' attention. Natsu looked like he was going to throw up just by looking at it again. "Why did I forget about it?" he mumbled as the train stopped.

"Because you are too fixed on Lucy." Happy commented with a serious voice. Not the usual teasing tone. It was like he was stating the fact.

Natsu stared at him and sighed. "I guess so." He muttered.

"You two! Let's go!" Erza called on, already on board with Gray behind her.

"Come on Happy."

"Aye sir!"

And the two boarded the train with Natsu immediately sitting on the nearest seat.

* * *

"So, how was the deal?" a black haired old man asked. He looked like he was in his forties. His body was clad in a shirt with a long sleeve, black loose pants and slippers. A black leather cloth was draped over his shoulders.

A man in his middle twenties bowed before him and stared at the old man who sat on a chair through his thick eyeglasses. "They accepted, sir." He declared. He wore a formal black suit with a ribbon on its collar. Black shoes and black pants added.

The old man let out a shrill laugh. "Very good! With this, I can even plot the prince's death!" and he continued to laugh.

The younger man just closed his eyes and waited for his master to stop his amusements.

"When can I meet him then?" he asked, after laughing so hard.

"He is free three days from now sir."

The forty year old man leaned on his chair with a big smirk. "Alright. Good work, Sho-kun. You're dismissed." He waved his right hand in motion.

"Hai." Sho bowed before him and straightened. He headed for the door and walked out, closing the door carefully.

The man inside smirked evilly. "Finally, the time has come. Now, I just have to get that Lacrima…"

The light of the moon illuminated the room and his evil sinister smirk.

* * *

"Ne… where are we going?" Happy asked, while walking beside his dragon slayer partner who was still pale from riding the train which he hated.

The red haired fairy tail mage who was walking ahead turned to them and put a hand on her hips. "It is already dark so I think we should search for some place to stay tonight." She explained. "We will go to the Noble's residence tomorrow."

"Hmm…"

"And we are already tired from running around so I guess let's just take a break first." Gray added, his hands folded behind his head. His white blazer went missing again and it was noticed by Happy.

"Gray? Where's your blazer?"

He stared down and noticed it was gone. But, because of his tiredness, he decided to let it go. "Forget it. I'm too tired to search for it."

Happy pouted. "Tsch. Such a letdown."

"Hurry up."

* * *

They arrived in a good looking lodge just near the train station. Erza asked for free rooms and got two rooms, One for her and one for the two boys to share with. Happy stayed with Natsu of course.

Closing the door of their respective rooms, Erza took a bath first before going to bed. But, Natsu and Gray were too tired to do anything but to lie down as soon as their feet reached the room. Their consciousness faded as soon as their fatigue bodies touched the soft and welcoming bed.

* * *

_**Date: **__April 14, 2013__**  
Time: **__5 PM__**  
Signed: **__Mari•Kia•Aishiteru_

_**Mari: **__I wasn't able to do this because of some family problem we had. I don't know if it is already solved but for now, the tension is all gone. And I'm glad. Well, here's the chapter. I hope you like this though it is quite boring._

_Thank you for reading and please review! I love reading reviews! __:)_

_**Next Chapter**__: The man who is supposed to be her husband. The FT mages fought for the stolen Lacrima._

_**Episode 07: Bonds Within The Origami**_


	8. A01: E07—Bonds Within the Origami

_**Note: **__Future Chapter Spoilers in my profile. Not only for this story but also for my other two ongoing fics. (IchiRuki: The Destined Tale and You Are My Love) Thanks.  
__**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Fairy Tail. Never do, never will. Hiro Mashima-sama does. I own my Ocs and the plot though.  
_

* * *

—**The Promise Of Origami—  
**_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_**  
**_Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

"Aaahhh… I'm so full I can't eat more…" the pink haired flame dragon slayer said to his friends as they walked towards the place of their business. His blue exceed partner nodded at that. "Me too…" and then they both laughed.

Erza glared at them and they stiffened. "Will you two please shut up?" she taunted with a deadly, threateningly cold voice.

"Hai! I'm sorry!" they both proclaimed in fear as the red haired requipped mage turned around and walked ahead of them. The partners both sighed in relief.

"That's so scary…" Happy commented with a trembling voice.

Natsu pouted. "Tsch, why is she so jumpy anyway?" he asked, muttering under his breath. Gray next to him leaned on his shoulder as he whispered, "Remember this morning, she ordered a strawberry cake, but they gave her a different one?"

"Oh yeah, that's right."Natsu nodded in understanding. "So, that is the reason why she's so short tempered?"

"No, she's always short tempered."

"Well, I agree to that."

"What are you two whispering about!" the subject of their conversation yelled when she noticed they were not following behind her.

The two stiffened and turned to her.

"Ah, nothing…!" they both declared.

"Now, hurry up you morons!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they saluted.

Erza walked again as the two boys sighed loudly before walking towards her. Happy just let out a small giggle.

* * *

_**The Resurrection of the Great Celestial Mage Arc **__**  
Episode 07**__  
Bonds Within The Origami_

* * *

"Woah…"

They stood in front of the steel gates of the huge mansion. It looked so far away from their current position. They thought that when they passed the gate, they still had to walk further just to reach the mansion. This would be a pain.

"It is much grand and vast than Lucy's mansion." Gray commented, looking past the gate with his hand sidewards against his forehead.

"You mean, they are richer than Lucy?" Happy asked innocently.

"Happy, of course they are richer… Lucy is poor now, you know."

"Oh! You're right."

"You two..." Gray sighed loudly. "What do you think you're saying about Lucy…?"

Their attention was caught when their red haired companion walked towards a guard who was leaning on the post next to the gate. He stood defiantly with a bolo as tall as him in his hand.

"Excuse me."

The guard stared at the Titania with questioning but alert eyes. "What is it?"

"Is the owner of this house in?" she asked.

The guard replied with an even tone. "Yes, he is. Why?"

"We have to speak with him." She said in a tone which said that she meant business. Natsu and Gray walked towards her and stood behind her, in fear of getting in the crossfire if ever Erza lose her patient. She seemed to be in a really bad mood.

"Do you have any appointment with him?"

"No." Erza replied, rummaged through her things and held out a letter. "But our guild master asked us to give this letter to him."

"What guild are you in?" the guard inquired once again.

"Fairy Tail."

The guard's eyes widened and Natsu, Gray and Happy could swear they saw him smile. "Ah, so you are mages from the strongest guild."

"Yes so will you please let us in?" The two gentlemen could tell that she was getting impatient and this guard was making her mad. He needed to let them in _now_ or else…

Million swords soaring from the heavens…!

"Ah, please wait a moment."

The guard in charge knocked on a wooden wall next to the gate located about the same height as the guard. He was taller than Gray a few centimeters. The wall opened and a face of a person appeared. Happy flew to Natsu's height.

"Wow!" he exclaimed amazed.

"How did that happen?" Natsu asked in wonder. Gray shook his head.

"Hey, call the main room. Tell the prince that Fairy Tail mages are here to talk to him. Tell him about a letter addressed to him from the guild's master." He said towards the person inside. They guessed it was also a guard. He looked like older than the one outside. The older one nodded and did as he was told.

"I wonder what they were talking about…" Natsu inquired curiously. Gray looked at him. "Why? Can't you hear them?"

"Hmm… for some reason, my senses are not working…" he said, hands on his hips.

"Really?"

"Hn."

The guard heard their conversation and said, "Ah, that's because the whole mansion is casted with magic."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched. "Magic for what?"

"If ever someone forcibly went past this gate, they won't be able to navigate inside. The magic prevents people to use their senses, conscience and instincts. You can call it a special barrier. The walls surrounded the whole garden of the mansion is the boundary of the magic."

"Ehh… that's so creepy."

"So, even if you let us inside, there is no guarantee that we will be able to reach the mansion safely?" Gray inquired with raised eyebrow.

"If the prince lets you inside, I'll tell you."

"You can let them in." the older guard inside broke in. "The prince gave his okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know how he loves that guild."

"You're right."

"Prince? He loves our guild?" Erza asked in wonder. The guard nodded. "Yes, the prince has always like Fairy Tail even before the main members were gone." He explained and stared at them. "Come to think of it, you guys look so young."

"Yeah, we had a seven year blank in that island."

The guard smiled. "I thought so." He sighed and turned. "Okay, follow me. I'll show you the right way to the mansion."

"Thank you." Erza replied as Natsu and Happy broke into "Yay!" and "Yatta!" Gray shook his head at the two partners as he followed behind Erza who was already following the guard.

A small part from the gate opened, a gate that a person could pass. They all went in. In front of them was a vast forest. The guard motioned them to follow him. He stopped and kneeled. He touched the ground.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked, walking next to the guard. The latter smiled at the exceed.

"I'm searching for the entrance."

"Entrance?" Gray and Natsu echoed.

"Oh, here." The guard pushed the ground and a blue magic circle appeared underneath all of them.

"What?"

"It's okay. This magic circle will send you underground."

"Underground?" Erza asked.

"Yes," the guard said. "Just follow the tunnel and you will get to the mansion. Someone will be waiting for you at the end of the tunnel to fetch you up. Take care, mages." As soon as he said that, the four mages disappeared.

The guard stood up.

"I'm glad I saw them in person. They all looked so young." He smirked as he walked towards the gate and back to his position outside the mansion.

* * *

Natsu squinted his eyes. It was dark around him. It was cold. He couldn't see anything. He turned his head left and right but he couldn't differentiate his surroundings. He thought he would called out his companions but stopped when a voice reached his ears. "Natsu?"

He followed the voice and realized it came from beside his feet. "Happy?"

"Natsu! I thought I am alone!" The blue cat exclaimed in relief. "It is so scary in here!" the cat's arm paws wrapped around Natsu's ankle as the flame dragon slayer decided to use his fire to light up the place they were in. "Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise when he noticed his ice mage friend and rival in front of him. He noticed the Titania standing behind him and heaving a sigh.

"You finally decided to use your fire!" Gray told him as he bonked him on the head.

"What did you do that for!" Natsu yelled at him with a pissed face as he nursed his hurting head.

Erza felt a vein on her forehead and shouted at the two mages. "You two, quiet!"

"Ah! Sorry!" the boys said, stiffening.

"You two are so noisy! This is not the time to be arguing! We need to proceed now." The red haired concluded, looking ahead at the tunnel they were in.

"Hai!"

Happy just shook his head and walked as his friends started to follow the red haired Titania.

* * *

"Prince, the Fairy Tail mages are on their way." A woman with her long red hair in a high ponytail said as she looked at the man standing in front of the glass window in his study room. The Prince looked like he was 24 years old with tall height, round dark brown hair, white complexion and blue eyes. He wore a simple white suit with a black necktie around his collar. The Prince turned his gaze on his long time assistant and smiled softly.

"Okay. Please fetch them up at the entrance, Megu."

"Hai." The woman, called Megu, bowed down before dismissing herself. As she walked out of the room, the Prince faced the glass window again. Gazing down on his garden, he sighed.

"I wonder why they are here… they doesn't know about me, right?"

* * *

"This seems to be a very long tunnel." Gray commented as they all continued to walk down the tunnel. They were still provided by Natsu's flame.

"You're right. Even so, we don't have any other choice but to follow this way." Erza said.

An opening of a metal door was suddenly heard not that far from their position. Happy flew on Natsu's level and exclaimed, "Look! A door is opening!"

"Someone is here to fetch us up right?"

"Hn, I think so."

When they got closer to the end of the tunnel, a giant metal door was already open and a person standing there. Erza walked towards her. They noticed that the person was a woman. She wore a traditional Japanese yukata with sakura patterns on it and a sandal. Her long red hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"Welcome mages." She greeted with a small smile and a slight bow.

The boys and the exceed were awkward. Formality wasn't in their dictionary. Erza returned the gesture and stared in her eyes. "We are from Fairy Tail and we seek the Prince."

"Ah, yes. He asked me to take you to him." she replied with a gentle tone. The Titania noted to herself that the lady was graceful and kind.

"Thank you, then." Erza said, bowing slightly.

The lady smiled. "Oh, it's my pleasure." She turned around towards the door. "Please follow this way."

They went inside and encountered a flight of stairs. "Isn't this like a tower or something?" Happy asked with wonder.

"Yeah, the atmosphere is just like it." Gray nodded in agreement while looking at the place they had been.

The lady smiled and looked at them. The stairs had fire lanterns on the wall so it wasn't that dark anymore and Natsu wasn't using his power to light up the place. But, he was tempted to eat the fire around them if only Erza wasn't there.

"The Prince's father specifically wanted to make it this way."

All of the mages turned their attention to the speaking lady. "The Prince's father?" Gray asked.

"Yes, the Master always loved ancient things, including fossils, artifacts and architectures. That is why when he died, he was buried on pure ground, just like the people from long ago, and his grave was struck by a wooden cross."

"I see."

"He is too obsessed, don't you think?" Happy whispered to Natsu. The pink haired dragon slayer nodded in agreement.

Soon, they came upon a large door just like the one in the tunnel. The lady pushed the door open with one hand which amazed the mages. Coming inside the mansion, it was very bright because of the chandelier present in the mansion's ceiling. They continued on inside and marveled at the sight. It was a completely different atmosphere in the mansion. It consisted of so many rooms. The mages almost thought that they were in a labyrinth. The lady continued on and led them to the prince's room. The lady suddenly stopped walking and they figured out that they already arrived. Confirming their thoughts, the lady announced to the person at the other side of a white door that they had arrived.

A voice from the inside called out a "Come in." and the lady opened the door for them. They walked inside and realized that they were in a study room. Almost like Lucy's father's study room back in the Heartfilia Mansion. They walked closer to the said prince who turned towards them with a gentle smile.

He wore a simple white tuxedo suit. His pale yellow hair and blue eyes made him really looked like a royalty.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail mages."

Erza bowed slightly, paying respect to the nobility. She might be stern but she knew how nobility worked. Natsu and Gray mimicked her movements and returned to their previous position. They all stared at the prince.

"So, you are the owner of this mansion?"

"Yes, my name is Jun Jurener. I am the heir of our family."

"I see."

"To whom I owe your visit?" he asked in a polite tone.

Erza walked closer towards him. "Then, I will be straightforward. Our guild master requests your cooperation."

"Hai?"

The red haired armored wizard offered the letter from their guild master which explained their current situation. The Prince of Jurener family read it for a moment and the mages noticed his facial expression faltered every single seconds past.

After reading, he put the letter away on his table and sighed. He stared at the mages carefully as if searching for any lies, but found none.

"Lucy Heartfilia is in danger then?"

At the sudden inquiry, Lucy's teammates stared at the prince. "Yes," Gray said. "We really need the Lacrima your family owns right now."

"Please! Lucy's life is at stake." Happy added, just more desperate.

The prince sighed. "Actually, I know Lucy Heartfilia."

They all stared at him surprised. "What?"

"H-How did you know her?" Gray asked in wonder since his teammates were all shocked to say anything.

"I think you remember. It was the time with the Phantom Lord. Lucy's father requested that guild to bring back Lucy to her father, am I right?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"It is because my father, and Lucy's father came to an agreement."

"Agreement?"

"Yes, that Lucy and myself are to be engage."

"WHAT?"

Natsu put a finger on his chin as if thinking. "Then, Lucy's father's sudden interest in Lucy at that time was because of that reason."

"Yes."

"Then, what happened next?" Gray asked next. "Obviously, that plan didn't work out."

"Yes, that's true." Jun continued. "I only heard this from my father. When he talked to Lucy's father to talked about that matter, Lucy's father told him that Lucy is a mage in a famous guild. He couldn't do anything if his daughter didn't want to marry so they both terminated the plan. As a result, the Heartfilia family went bankrupt and their properties were sold except their mansion."

"Yeah, Lucy said before that she will buy that house back though." Happy commented with a smile.

Jun smiled. "I see."

"I never knew Lucy in person but I saw her in a photo once." The young Jurener said. "I thought she was beautiful but also independent. She ran away from home to pursue her dream. It is admirable."

"Yeah…" Natsu muttered to himself sadly, remembering his best friend's current situation.

"So," Jun stared at them in the eyes and declared. "I'll help you."

They all brightened up and hopefully asked, "Really?"

"Yes, since I love your guild anyway."

"Thank you very much. We, the whole guild, owe you our friend's life." Erza exclaimed, breathing in relief.

Jun smiled. "No, it is alright." He turned to his assistant who was in the room the whole time. "Megu."

The lady with red hair and brown eyes looked expectantly at her master. "Yes sir?"

"Come with us and make sure my Uncle won't hear of this."

"Yes sir."

Jun walked towards the door as the mages followed right behind him.

* * *

"Oohhh!" the blue exceed cried surprised. "What a giant door!"

"True. This is surprising." Erza added.

Gray nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah."

Natsu looked at the prince and asked, "Then, behind this door is…"

Jun nodded with a slight smile. "Yes, this is the haven of the lacrima." His gaze shifted to his assistant. "Megu."

"Hai."

She walked toward the wall next to the door on the right side. She leaned her right hand which was lighting up on the wall. The huge metal door opened slowly as the mages watched in awe.

When the door slightly opened, Jun walked towards inside, motioning the mages to follow him. His assistant followed behind all of them.

The door closed automatically.

"So, it's closing on its own?" Erza asked. Jun gazed at her. "Yes, the door can only be open with Megu's power." He explained. "And when I'm inside, the door will automatically close. The layout of this room is based on that."

"I see."

They further walked inside the room which was wide and nothing was present in it except the pillar in the middle of the room. Jun stopped in front of the pillar with the mages in tow.

"Mages, this is the Lacrima of Life."

"Woah…" Natsu stared at the object standing on the pillar.

"It's pretty." Happy commented, totally in awe.

It was a lacrima, of course, with a size of a human's hand. It was transparent, kind of different from a normal lacrima with the tainted bluish color.

"So, this is the Lacrima of life, huh?"

"Yes."

Erza stared at the Lacrima for a short while then looked at the prince again. "Are you sure we can have it? After we use it, it will disappear."

Jun nodded with a small smile. "I know about that. I want to help so I'm sure about giving it to you."

"Thank you. You really helped us." Gray said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Jun said. "Oh, are you going to go back now?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you join us for lunch today?" the prince proposed. "You can go back to your town and give the lacrima to you after then."

"But…" Erza tried to reason but her stomach failed her. Natsu and the others stifled a laugh because of the menacing glare they were receiving from the red haired mage. But, to say that she was embarrassed was an understatement but she ignored it and casually accepted the request of the prince.

She cleared her throat. "Sure. We'll gladly accept your hospitality."

"HEY!"

"I'm glad. Come now." Jun told them. "Megu, please prepare our lunch for today."

"Yes sir."

Megu opened the door with her magic and everyone walked out of the room. As they all went outside, Megu closed the door again.

"While the food is getting ready, you can walk around the mansion." Jun said. "I can't come with you because I need to do something."

"That's okay. You have given us enough help." Erza said. Gray nodded in agreement.

"Then, please excuse me." Jun walked towards his study room as Megu also excused herself to go to the kitchen for preparing the lunch later on.

"The prince is a good person." Happy suddenly said.

Gray crossed his arms against his chest. "You're right. I almost thought that we would have to resort in violence here."

"Hmm…" Erza nodded. "But, it doesn't matter. After lunch, we're going back to Magnolia."

"Yeah."

Natsu stared at the window in front of them. The view of the sky outside was very clear. Happy noticed his faraway look.

"Natsu?" he called out.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied. He continued to stare at the window. _Lucy…_

His friends didn't say anything. They were so sure that he was thinking about their blond haired friend.

* * *

A man with dark brown hair bowed before his master as he reported what had transpired earlier that day. The master gritted his teeth in frustration.

"What?! That nephew of mine will give that Lacrima to the mages?"

"Yes sir."

"Why would he do that?"

"I heard that it is for a member of that guild sir. It is the Fairy Tail Guild."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Fairy Tail?" The man breathed heavily. "If that's true, it will be hard to steal that Lacrima, especially now that they have seen it already."

"Don't worry sir."

"What do you plan to do, Sho-kun?"

Sho bowed lightly. "Please leave it to me, sir. I'll do something about the mages and the Lacrima. The plan is still executable for later."

The man nodded at him. "Alright. I'll leave the rest to you. I'm going to go ahead to the promised place."

"Yes sir."

Sho bowed and left the room. He walked towards the haven of the Lacrima. Arriving, he leaned his head on the door, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, his eyes opened. He pulled away from the door and stared at it with a smirk.

"It can only be open with that girl's magic, eh?"

He walked away from that place in and to the kitchen. He knew she would be there.

* * *

Later, he found her walking towards her master's study room. He smirked and stopped her.

The girl stayed in her expressionless attitude. "What is it you want from me, Akushu-san?"

"Oh? What a cold girl. We're both assistants here so let's get along, Megu Hazumu."

"I don't need to get along with you." Megu replied, staring at him. "As long as I am satisfying my master's needs, it is enough for me."

"You're saying that again?"

"Isn't it your purpose too?"

Sho Akushu smirked. "That's true, too."

"Well, please excuse me, I have to call my master's guests for lunch." She walked past him and she didn't notice his smirk.

"The mages?"

Megu stopped walking but didn't face him. "Why do you know that?"

Sho turned to face her back. "The mages of Fairy Tail are famous you know? There's no way I won't hear of this especially anything that happens in this mansion."

Megu turned to face him. "You…"

She didn't expect him to be so close to her, until he spoke of those words that she knew would be her downfall.

"Hide the consciousness. Give me the approval. May the blessedness lead you to my path." He muttered.

She tried to pushed him away but her body wouldn't move. The spell was already on her. "Manipulating Magic, activate." He finished.

Her eyes dulled and her body stiffened. Sho smirked evilly. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, will you open the door and get the lacrima for me, Megu?"

She nodded.

"Good girl."

* * *

Megu found herself in front of the pillar with the lacrima nowhere to be found. She remembered seeing Sho last and the spell he had cast on her.

"He used a manipulating magic on me." She whispered as she stood up and opened the door. She made her way to the study room of the prince to tell him the bad news.

* * *

Natsu and the others were in the garden. It was a very nice weather. Though, they were hungry.

"I wonder how long we have to wait… I'm so hungry…" Natsu said, sighing.

"Eh? That's what you're so depressed on all this time?" Gray asked, shaking his head.

"Huh?"

"We thought you're thinking of Lucy back home." Happy declared, noticing the change of expression on Natsu's face. The fire dragon slayer's face fell. "I did. A while ago."

"Ehhh…"

"But it is making me hungry, thinking about all of these stuffs."

"Whatever happens, Natsu is still Natsu." Gray commented.

"Right." Happy raised his paws in agreement.

Erza smiled at them but noticed the running Megu towards them. She looked tired from running.

"What's wrong?" the red haired asked. "Did something happen?"

"The lacrima had been stolen."

The hunger Natsu felt a while ago surprisingly vanished.

The mages' eyes widened. "WHAT!"

* * *

"So, that assistant of your uncle used Megu-san to open the door for him in order to steal the lacrima?" the blue exceed inquired.

"Yes." Jun nodded. "My uncle, Aizo Jurener, lives here too. He probably heard about your intentions and that I agreed to give you the lacrima."

"But, why would he steal it?" Gray asked. "Is there any apparent reason?"

"The truth is… my uncle wants to sell that lacrima for billion jewels."

"What?" Natsu hollered. "He can't do that! We need that lacrima!"

"That's why we have to track my uncle right now and get it back. I'm sure he will sell it to someone as soon as he get it."

"Then, give me a belonging of your uncle."

"What?" Jun asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" Natsu pressed him.

"Y-Yes! Follow me! I'll bring you to his study room."

They all ran and arrived in the study room. Natsu was overwhelmed by the target's scent. He closed his eyes for a while to find the tracks left of the prince's uncle. After a while, he opened his eyes and declared to his comrades.

"I can track him down. Let's go, Happy!" Natsu ran out of the room.

"Aye!"

"I can't get out of the mansion. Megu, please assist them. Use the carriage to follow my uncle." The prince ordered his assistant. Megu nodded in determination. "Yes sir!"

Erza, Gray and Megu followed after Natsu and the next thing they knew, they were trudging the street out of the town of Crocus and onto the nearest forest.

* * *

"Then, where is the lacrima of life you promised?" A man with spiky dark green hair and blue eyes asked as he stared at the man he had transaction with.

"Here." The forty year old man offered the small bag with the lacrima in it. "My assistant did the privilege of getting it for you."

The other man peeked inside to make sure it was the real lacrima. He smirked in triumph upon seeing its glow. "Oh. I feel appreciated."

"You better be."

The man who held the small bag of lacrima in his hand pointed towards the many sacks behind him. "Then, here's the ten billion jewels as payment."

"Ooohh~" the prince's uncle grinned triumphantly.

"Well then, I guess this is our last meeting, Aizo."

"I guess so." Aizo replied.

"Thank you for this." The man held up the lacrima.

"No, thank you for the money."

"Wait!"

The men looked at the newcomers.

"Give that lacrima back! The heir of Jurener family gave the ownership of it to our guild!" Erza shouted.

"Your guild, huh?" The man said. "I've already paid it, so it's mine now."

"No, you don't!" Gray said. "It's Fairy Tail's!"

"Fairy Tail?" The man's eyes shifted uncomfortably ever so slightly upon hearing it.

"Take your money and give it back to us or you'll suffer incurable injuries." The red haired Titania threatened as she slowly walked towards the man who held the lacrima. The man stiffened and actually was afraid for his life. He knew what mages were capable of, especially the famous Fairy Tail guild. His money wouldn't be able to help him.

Taking that into account, he left the lacrima on the ground and ran for his life, with his men taking the sack of money.

"Hey! It's mine!"

"Aizo-san." Megu suddenly said, causing the old man to gazed at her. "Jun-sama is disappointed."

"I don't care about that brat!"

"He believed that you will change."

"Huh! Change? As long as he is the heir of the family, I will never change!" Aizo yelled. "Sho-kun!"

"Hai!"

Sho immediately flew towards Megu and attacked her. The red haired girl defended herself with her arms as he smirked. "That won't do!"

The ground beneath the two raised and Sho was seen far away from Megu as she was trapped in the earth's form.

"What?"

"Megu-san!" Happy exclaimed.

"He can control the earth! Be careful!" Erza told her comrades as they readied themselves for a fight.

The red haired armored wizard changed her armor into her black wing armor.

Sho smirked and put his hands on the ground as he kneeled. "Earth make…"

Gray's eyes widened. "Molding magic?!"

"…Meteor!"

"Oh! Already finishing the fight with your strongest attack, Sho-kun?" Aizo asked his loyal assistant. Sho just smirked.

The mages of Fairy Tail, however, were able to escape. Happy flew holding onto Natsu. Erza too, flew with her Black wing armor and Gray used his ice to get him out of the ground.

Sho grinned, amused. "They dodged it. This is the first time someone had dodge that attack."

Gray pointed to him and declared, "Ice Make, Cannon!"

Sho jumped out of the way and while in the air, Natsu made his move. "Happy! Max speed!"

"Aye!"

"Fire dragon's sword edge!"

Sho was almost hit but he wasn't because he managed to create an earth shield in time.

"That was close." He smirked.

"Tsch!" Natsu clenched his fist.

Erza, on the other hand, attacked him with her sword straight on. He defended with an earth sword he molded. "Ehhh… you're great and strong, Titania."

"Shut up!"

"But, that's not enough to defeat me!" he declared as he did to her what he did to Megu, only narrowed and air was cut off.

She couldn't fly out since even the top was closed by a rock. She cut it with her sword but it was too hard. She clenched the sword in her hands.

"Natsu! Erza is…"

"Damn it!"

"I told you, it's not enough to defeat me."

The two mages were trapped also in the earth. "I called that Earth prison."

"You bastard!"

Their bodies were all trapped beneath the earth with only their head outside. Megu, Happy, Erza, Gray and Natsu.

Aizo only laughed in amusement while he enjoyed watching the mages' obstacle.

He held the lacrima in his hand and played with it while watching them.

"Hey, why don't I kill you one by one?" Sho asked. "You are from the famous guild right? If I kill you here, I'll get famous too." He let out a laugh.

"Don't joke around with us…" Gray muttered.

"Ehh… you're the ones in that situation."

"We're not going to lose here…" Erza whispered.

Natsu tried to use his power but to no avail. "Lucy… Lucy is waiting for us!" He groaned.

"Oh? Your guild mate who needs that lacrima right?"

"You even know about that?" Happy asked.

"Of course." Sho stared at them. "Well, I don't want to prolong your pain so I guess I'm going to kill one of you now."

They all gritted their teeth and glared at him.

"Let's see." Sho locked eyes with the fire dragon slayer who was seething in anger.

"Oh. The dragon slayer! I like your eyes." He said. He suddenly grew serious and his eyes narrowed. "I'll kill you first."

"Natsu!"

Natsu's body rose up slowly but still he was covered with dirt and the earth so he still couldn't move. Also, this mage's magic power could absorb others magic power. Just like that Athena girl. He couldn't even called out his own power.

"Natsu! Break free!" Happy cried. Erza shook her head. "He can't Happy. The earth is absorbing our magic power. He can't call on his own power."

"No way!"

"That's right, so you noticed." Sho said. "Well then, it doesn't matter." He stretched his right hand in front of him and declared, "Earth Make, Arrow!"

An arrow made of dirt was created and it flew towards Natsu. The fire dragon slayer closed his eyes in panic. "Damn it! I can't use my power!"

Happy shouted his partner's name as Gray and Erza watched wide eyed.

_Is this really the end? Will I really die now?_ The fire dragon slayer thought to himself. With his eyes closed, he didn't expect to hear the voice he wanted to hear so much.

_Natsu._

He was surprised. _Lucy?_

_Natsu, open your eyes. Don't give up._

_Lucy, is that really you?_

_Yes, so open your eyes now._

Natsu's eyes opened slowly and he was surprised with the light emitting from his right chest. The arrow had landed there but it didn't even touch his vest.

"What the—?"

"What's happening?" Sho asked in confusion.

"Natsu…"

All of a sudden, another two light emitted from underground near Erza and Gray. They could also feel their magic power returning.

"My magic power…"

"What's happening!"

The earth's magic dissipated and Natsu and the others was able to get out of the earth's grasp. Sho let out a gasped in shock.

"How did you—"

The light still remain as they stared at themselves. Happy stared at his three comrades. "The light is coming from the three of you." He said.

"Eh?"

Natsu put his hand inside of his right chest vest and with eyes wide, he pulled out the thing inside.

That was right. He remembered. He hid it on his right chest pocket inside of his vest.

Erza and Gray pulled out that thing too from the former's skirt pocket and the latter's jeans pocket.

They opened their palm and was surprised to find it glowing immensely.

The _origami_ that Lucy had given them before they went on that secret mission.

"The origami! That's right!" Happy cried happily. "Lucy is guiding us!"

The three mages couldn't help but smile.

"_Origami is a handmade item in which you give to your closest family or friends. The origami will guide them in journey or wish them good health." Lucy explained to them._

"_I made this for you guys. I know you all can be reckless and I'm not there to stop you so take this. Even if I'm not with you guys, it's like… I'm still with you or something like that." She finished with a smile._

"Lucy…"

The light from the origami faded as Natsu and the others walked towards the enemy. Sho was overwhelmed with confusion.

"How did you escaped my perfect absorbing earth magic!"

"How?" Gray whispered.

Erza glared at Sho. "It's because someone is protecting us."

"Someone?"

"And for that someone," Natsu faced him with determination. "We're not going to lose to you!"

The mages joined for a final attack that finally defeated the assistant of Aizo. The old man was shocked beyond compare and was preparing to escape when Megu hit the back of his neck. He lose consciousness as Megu smiled and offered the lacrima to them.

Natsu thanked her with a grateful smile and stared at the lacrima while thinking of his blond haired partner.

_Lucy… thank you._

* * *

The mages bid their farewell to Megu as they decided to go back to Magnolia. They were out of Crocus so might as well take the offered carriage to send them to the nearest town where they can ride the train back home.

Megu thanked them and told them that the Prince surely was grateful for their help and wished if they could visit with Lucy for sometime. Natsu and the others said that they will definitely come with their celestial mage teammate to thanked him properly for his help.

Megu sent them with a smile as they went on with their trip.

* * *

"So, they went back to Magnolia?"

"Yes, Jun-sama."

"I'm glad they managed to get it back."

"Yes, they are great and strong mages."

"I know. They saved you." Jun said. "I need to give them a proper treatment the next time they come over."

"I'm sure they are grateful to you sir."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Jun stared at the window and to the sky tainted with orange as the sun finally set.

"I am looking forward for their next visit."

* * *

"Lu-chan… please hang on. I'm sure Natsu and the others are on their way back." Levy whispered as she stared at her best friend who looked paler than the last time she saw her. She sat on the chair next to Lucy's bed. Her friend's condition was getting worst as time passed by. She was afraid of what was about to come.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy…" Levy muttered, tears gathering in her eyes. "Please come back soon…"

"Levy-san, Lucy-san is surely going to be alright." Wendy said from behind her with a small smile. Though, her eyes said otherwise. She was also worried about the celestial mage. Being a healer, she could tell that something worst could happen if they didn't prevent it.

Levy returned her gesture and nodded. "Yeah, I believe in Natsu and the others."

"You're right."

* * *

_**Date: **__July 07, 2013__**  
Time: **__5:06 PM__**  
Word Count: **__6,110 words (A/N'S, notes and disclaimer not included)_

_**Mari: **__There's no reviews for the past chapter so I don't know if someone read it or not. But, oh well… this is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. Thank you for the new reviewers and those who had just read this recently. Thank you!  
If you are interested in Detective Conan anime too, I made a fic out of it, please read it too in my profile. If you're only interested that is…_

_Either way, thank you for reading and please review…!_

_**Next Chapter**__: Natsu and the others used the lacrima to save Lucy's life. The truth always hurts but it will set you free… or not…?_

_**Episode 08: Awakened Star: The Truth.**_


End file.
